The One Mistake I Didn't Make
by iimagiinatiion
Summary: Bella and Emmett rent a house for the summer, and it just so happens to be across the street from Edward and Rosalie's. Bella and Edward get close, and Emmett and Rosalie make a big mistake. So will everyone realize they are with the wrong person?
1. StoreBought Brownies

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this would I be writing a FanFiction? Not!

P.S. Hands off! Emmett's mine!!

"That's the last of them," Emmett says, dragging a heavy box through the open front doorway and disappearing with it. "No, we've still got the couch," I yell back, but I figure we can get it tomorrow. I scoot it under the garage roof and along with it the few boxes he forgot were by the car. I get in my yellow jeep and park it in the garage as well. I hop out and stare at the house. It's a nice Victorian house in a nice Victorian neighborhood, with a porch and magnolia garden and parking garage. I turn away from the house and glance towards the street.

We're borrowing this house for the summer from a friendly elderly couple the Petersons while they go and visit their children in Connecticut. It's not on the beach, countryside or anywhere fancy, just in California where Emmett and I thought would be a good getaway. We learned about it from a house renting website a couple weeks ago. We just got here yesterday from Illinois, but we stayed in a hotel last night and have been doing all the moving in today.

I'm staring at the house across the street. It's an old Victorian also, with stained glass windows and a beautiful flower garden. In the window a long haired white cat sits soaking in the sunshine. There's a nice garage room enough for two cars which is convenient while there's a red and white striped mini cooper and navy BMW convertible parked in it.

It's while I'm staring off that I feel someone come up behind me and grab my waist.

"We're all moved in," Emmett says, as I look up at him, smiling. He smiles back at me, and kisses me tenderly. "Let's take this up to our new room," He says grinning. He kisses me again and makes it hard for me to say no. But I have to. Not because I want to; but because there's a couple walking up to us.

As they reach us, I notice they are coming from the house I've just been admiring. Funny how the world works.

"Hello, we're the Carters, we live right across the street," says a stunning blonde in red pumps, jeans, and a red trench coat, shaking my hand. I smile at her. "I'm Rosalie," she says, handing me a plate of brownies as a greeting gift. "I'm Bella," I say back. "Thanks for the brownies, they look delicious." She smiles as she says, "Store bought." I find myself laughing.

Beside us Emmett and an attractive guy who has just introduced himself as Edward roughly shake hands. Then Emmett and Rosalie shake hands and Edward and I shake hands. I notice Edward looking uncomfortable so decide to make small talk.

"So how long have you lived here?" I ask the Carters.

"About a year. It really is a lovely neighborhood, you'll enjoy your stay here I'm sure," says Rosalie. Her arm is through Edwards and he's looking at the ground. She nudges him slightly but enough for me to notice and him to look up.

"Any places in town we should check out?" I ask.

"Well there's a really nice restaurant in town called The Harbor, Edward and I have been there many a times, right Eddy?" She looks questioningly at him.

"Yeah, it's great you should check it out," He says, smiling. "She drags me in there all the time."

"Well, we better get going," Emmett says. "We've got to finish unpacking."

We wave goodbye to the Carters and walk inside as they walk back across the street to their beautiful house.

We walk inside our new home and I set the brownies on the marbled kitchen counter. Emmett smiles at me and asks me how I liked them.

"Well they're nice. It's good to know we have nice neighbors. Rosalie seems very nice and Edward does too, although I felt a little nervousness on his part."

Emmett smiles at me. "You talk WAY too much, you know that?"

"Actually I-"

But I don't get to finish because he puts his lips on mine and drags me up the stairs.


	2. Breakfast in Bed

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I wish I owned Emmett!

I wake up in bed, with the early morning sun brightly shining through the open window. The breeze is soft, caressing my skin and blowing through the wide room. My squinted eyes become fully open as I sit up and I can see Emmett walking in with a tray containing pancakes, scrambled eggs, toast, orange juice and coffee.

"You're awake," He says grinning as he climbs onto the bed beside me.

"Barely," I reply. "What's this?"

"I figured we could have breakfast in bed. Didn't want to wake you, you looked so beautiful lying there."

I feel myself blush hard at this. I try to act casual though.

"So – What are we doing today?" I ask him.

He hands me a cup of orange juice and as I sip it answers, "Well I thought we might go into town and try to find the china set you've been endlessly searching for. Then maybe go to that restaurant Rosalie mentioned. What was it? The Harbor? We could have lunch there."

I suddenly find myself staring at him. As I shake myself out of my trance, I say, "Yeah that would be great. Really Great."

"Good," He smiles. "I'm going to run a couple errands and make our lunch reservations, but I'll be back in a couple hours and then we can go. Alright?"

"Okay, I'll be ready," I say.

I climb out of bed and take a quick 10 minute shower. Afterwards I decide since we're going to have lunch at a nice place, to wear something "nice." I don't own anything really nice but I manage to find some black jeans, a white collared shirt and my new black heels.

As I walk downstairs, Emmett is just gathering his coat and car keys. (His car is a silver Volvo.) "Bye Honey," he says as he makes way to the door. "I'll be back soon. You look great." He looks down at himself. He's wearing a pair of jeans, an ACDC concert t-shirt and his Nike Airs. "Way better than me," He smiles as he walks out the front door and closes it tightly behind him.

I get myself another cup of coffee and head to the couch to read the morning paper. As I open it up I see that today is just another boring day in America.

Just as I'm flipping to the funnies, I hear a knock on the door. I get up to open it and when it swings open I see Rosalie's perky self standing there. How someone can be that perky this early I really don't know.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Well I was outside watering the garden when I saw Emmett's car pull out and figured you might like some company." She smiled.

"How sweet of you, but I don't want to interrupt your garden needs." It was only after I said that that I realized how tacky it sounded out loud.

"It's no problem, I was done anyways," She says. "Besides I want you to come over and see the house."

I really liked that house. And seeing it would just make me like it more. Which is probably why I answered, "Alright then, on one condition."

"What's that?" She asked.

"You give me a tour of every single inch!" I laugh.


	3. First Floor Tour

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

Me: Do I really have to say it?

Readers: Yes.

Me: You're positive?

Readers: Yes!

Me: Do I have to?

Readers: Just get on with it!

Me: Fine! I don't own Emmett…..

While walking across the street to the Carter's house, I got a pleasant surprise. Edward was in the front yard, watering what I guess Rosalie had stopped to come get me. But he wasn't just watering the flowers. He was watering them shirtless. And let me tell you, Edward had some niiiiice abs.

"Eddy!" Rosalie screamed at him over the sound of the gushing water coming from the hose. "We have company!"

Then she looked at me. "Sorry about his 'attire.' At least the place where his attire would be if he had any on." She laughed.

Edward looked somewhat embarrassed to have a stranger looking at his bare chest. Then again, when he saw I didn't mind, I guess he took it as a compliment. Men.

"This is the porch," Rosalie started. "Rather small, but we spend a lot of time outdoors, so we're on it a lot."

You had to take five steps to get on the porch. It was white wood paneled with flower baskets hanging from the porch ceiling. Two wooden rocking chairs sat side by side on the right end of the porch, and white balcony fence rimmed the whole porch. Sitting down briefly in one of the rocking chairs, I saw why Rosalie said they spent a lot of their time on it.

The view from it was spectacular. You could not only see the street, but everyone's surrounding yards. The nice old lady down the street, on her front porch sipping lemonade and stroking her cocker spaniels coarse fur. A family of five hopping into their SUV and the mother strapping the youngest, a baby, into his car seat. I didn't want to get up.

But I had to see the rest of the house, didn't I? She led me inside. When she opened that front door, I knew I was falling in love. With the house.

"This is the living room," She said.

Over towards the front of house, there was a window seat, with a white cushioned bench in front of it. There was a ledge to the window that stuck out like a shelf. Someone's coffee cup was sitting on it, so I assumed someone had been sitting there not too long ago.

The living room was incredible. A plasma TV hung on the wall in the middle of the room. A black leather couch and loveseat, accented with white and red pillows made the room modern and classy. A glass table with a black outer rim sat in the middle of the room. On each side of the couch stood an end table, also glass with black rims, and on them thrown books and newspapers and on one sat a red rose in a glass vase.

The living room jolted out into the kitchen, furnished with the newest appliances. In the middle of the kitchen was a huge marbled countertop on it the stove. There was a window over the kitchen sink, and it too, had a spectacular view of the front yard. From it we could see Edward still watering the plants shirtless.

The dining room had a gorgeous wooden table, surrounded by eight beautifully carved chairs. In the middle of the table the sat a flowered centerpiece, and on the wall by the table was a huge mirror. Also, in a corner sat a cabinet filled with priceless looking china.

"The house is spectacular," I commented.

"Thanks. You have no idea how long it took me to be satisfied with it." She smiled.

We went up the stairs to the second floor.


	4. A Change in Plans

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I think it's self explanatory.

"This is Edward and me's room." Rosalie said, opening a white wooden door. Behind it stood a king bed with a black and white striped comforter and black sheets. The bed was made and across from it was another TV, this one just regular size. On the wall hung picture after picture, some of the cat I'd seen in the window, (When I'd asked Rosalie about the cat she'd said it was Edwards cat, and her name was Emma.) Some of beautiful views like the Grand Canyon and the Beach, and others of Edward and Rosalie on what I was guessing vacations.

When she caught me staring at one of the vacation ones, Rosalie said, "That's me and Eddy in Guatemala. We were at a Mexican Restaurant and on that particular day it was my birthday. And Eddy secretly told the waiters there and they came out and sang some Mexican song and-" she pointed to the sombrero on top of her head "-put that on me. Everyone in the restaurant was staring at our table smiling; I almost killed Edward when we got home." She laughed, I guess to herself.

She led me back downstairs just as Edward was coming in. He saw us and grinned.

"Enjoy the house?" He asked me.

"Yeah, it's really great."

"I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of you around here then," he said, still grinning.

The front door opens and Emmett walks in.

"Hey I've been looking for you," He said. "Ready to go?"

"Where are you guys going?" Rosalie cut in.

"We're going to that restaurant The Harbor you guys mentioned," I replied.

"Really? We were going to go there tomorrow night!" Rosalie said.

"Well why don't you just come along with us tonight?" I ask her, and shoot Emmett a hopeful look. He doesn't seem to be bothered by this change of plans.

"That would be great! Edward are you up for it?" She asks him.

"Sure," he replies. "Just give me a couple minutes to get changed."


	5. The Harbor

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Rub it in why don't cha.

Author's Note: To make up for how short the last chapter was, I tried to make this one long. Also, thank you so much to my reviewers, your reviews mean so much to me! Keep reviewing and enjoy!

A couple of minutes later, Edward walks out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of dark jeans and a red t-shirt. The men are dressing casual and the women are dressing nice. How typical.

Emmett, Rosalie and I have been waiting on the black leather couch, discussing some football game last night. I have no idea what we are talking about actually. It was more like they were discussing it and I was letting my eyes wander around the modern room.

Edward picks up his car keys and waves us one by one out the front door.

"We'll meet you there," Edward states.

"Why don't you just ride with us too? We can drop you back off when we're finished," I say. "Also," I add, sarcastically, "It helps the environment." I put that last part in invisible quotes with my fingers.

Rosalie laughs. "Yeah, why not," she says.

We all walk across the street and end up taking Emmett's silver Volvo. Rosalie starts to open the door to the backseat, but she holds it midway as I quickly say, "You take the front."

She thanks me and I tell her it's really no problem, and she hops in the passenger seat. This can only mean one thing-Edward's sitting next to me.

It's not that I don't like Edward or that I feel uncomfortable around him, actually it's kind of the opposite. I feel TOO comfortable around him. I feel like I've known him my whole life, but I know that's not possible. I feel like I can tell him anything, but that's how I'm supposed to feel with Emmett. Right?

I turn my thoughts away from this and buckle my seatbelt. Now I feel like I total dummy for giving up the front. Too late now.

The ride to the restaurant is very…..interesting. Rosalie and Emmett are still talking about some stupid football game, and Edward is interrupting them every once and a while to make sure we're going the right way. I'm just sitting there, looking out the back car window, watching the world pass before my eyes. Well, not the whole world.

After what feels like forever, we arrive at the restaurant. Good thing I dressed up, because if the way the people coming out of The Harbor was any resemblance to the way the restaurant itself was, Emmett and Edward were in for a lot of looks.

As Edward held open the huge oak doors for the other three of us, I could see it was very classy. But there were also wine trays and people laughing obnoxiously. But soft jazz was playing and all the tables were covered in what looked to be linen table cloths, with the plate and fork and knife on the right, spoon on the left. It also seemed as if they served the meal in stages, like appetizers, food, and then dessert.

"Table of four, non-smoking," Emmett said. "We should have reservations-uh, the Halls."

The waitress looked on her clipboard. "Yes, we have you here, but only a table of two."

"Yes, we had a late addition." He said.

"I think we can still find you something. Would a booth be alright?" She asked us.

"That would be fine," He said, and she waved us to follow her. She picked up four menus on her way.

We get put in a dimly lit navy colored booth, room enough for four. I guess it's dimly lit to be romantic or something.

Rosalie squeezes in beside me, Edward is (coincidence?) in front of me, and Emmett in front of her.

We're looking all looking over the menus when a woman with curly red hair and glasses comes up to our table.

"Hello, I'm Nancy and I'll be your waiter; or waitress, whichever. It doesn't seem to matter these days." She laughs to herself. We're all just kind of looking at her. She seems to be a bit on the strange side.

"So, what can I get you gentlemen to drink?" she asks.

"Water," Emmett says. Of course. We're out at a nice restaurant and he orders water.

"Iced Tea," Edward says.

"Ok and you ladies?" Nancy asks.

"I'll just have an Iced Tea too," I say. I know, shocking isn't it? But what's even more shocking is what I heard next.

"Do you have any wine?" Rosalie asked Nancy.

"We do, we have all these right here," Nancy says as she flips the page in Rosalie's menu to the wine.

"Oh, I guess I should have checked there." Rosalie laughs.

After a minute of browsing, she finds one that she likes, called Chardonnay. It is, as Nancy so brilliantly described it, a dry white wine made from a variety of white grapes, originated from France.

Nancy announces she will back soon with our drinks.

"Since when do you drink wine unless it's a special occasion?" Edward asks Rosalie as soon as Nancy is out of earshot.

"What are you talking about? It is a special occasion! We're out having fun with our new friends!" She exclaims.

Edward shoots her a skeptical glance, but lets the conversation rest.

"And since when do you order water, let alone at a fancy restaurant?" I ask Emmett.

He rolls his eyes as he says, "What? Nothing else looked appealing."

I do the same as Edward, shoot Emmett a skeptical glance and let it rest.

A couple minutes go by and Nancy returns with our drinks.

"There you go," she says. "Now can I get your orders?"

We all give them to her, me getting salad, trout and a baked potato.

She leaves once again, saying it should be done in the next fifteen minutes.

I see Rosalie sipping up that wine like she hasn't had a drink of anything in a very long time. Like she's starving of thirst.

"Are you okay?" I ask her. Edward and Emmett are also intently focused on the amount of time it took her to drink half her glass.

"Me? I'm fine. This wine's just really good."

And that's when things get interesting.


	6. Drop Dead Drunken

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: UGH.

Author's Note: KEEP REVIEWING!!!

I'm not sure how exactly it happened. It could have been the four glasses of wine that Rosalie had chugged down, or it could have been the four beer bottles that Emmett did. He eventually got tired of water, just like I knew he would. What I didn't know was that he was going to switch from water to beer-complete opposites.

But he did, and things got more than strange. They were both DRUNK. And at a nice restaurant.

"Did you know that zebra's strips are actually black on white and not white on black?" Rosalie squealed. "There's the biggest difference in white on black and black on white. Anyone knows that even-"She stopped abruptly because she also had the hiccups.

Emmett gave a loud whole heartedly laugh.

"Yeah," He managed to choke up.

People at the nearby tables were throwing horrified looks our way.

I give Edward a nervous glance. Surprisingly, I found him staring straight back at me. 'I think we should go' I mouth to him across the table. He nods.

"Rosalie," I ask. "Why don't we go back to your house and watch football or play cards or something?"

She giggles and smiles at me. "Why? Why do people always have to DO something? Why can't we just hang out or have fun without DOING anything?" She takes another sip of wine.

"Come on honey, let's get out of here, people are starting to look." Edward tried to convince.

"People are looking?" Rosalie shouted, loud enough for people from tables across the room to hear, "Let them look! See if I care!!" She giggled again and high fived Emmett.

"Yeah! Let them look!" Emmett yelled. He too took another swig of beer.

"Let's go," Edward repeated, but this time gently pushing Emmett out of the booth beside him. Emmett didn't seem to mind.

I did the same with Rosalie. "Come on," I said.

We slowly and drunkenly, (on Rosalie and Emmett's end) made our way out of the restaurant. With Emmett probably too drunk to read, I ended up paying for our end of the bill. Edward paid for Rosalie's end of the bill also.

I thought it would be best for me to drive since Emmett and Rosalie were obviously NOT going to and Edward was trying to control them both, now they were mumbling tiredly and slowly falling asleep. What a hang over they were going to have in the morning.

Twenty minutes later when we pulled up to Edward and Rosalie's house I parked in the driveway, I wanted to make sure they both got in safely. Edward gently carried sleeping Rosalie in his arms into the house, with me unlocking the door for him. "Thanks," he softly whispered. Emmett was still in the car, probably dead asleep

The house was dark and warm. Edward laid Rosalie on the black leather couch and threw a soft blanket over her body.

"I'll walk you out," he whispered to me. I nodded but I doubt he could see it in the darkness.

We quietly crept out of the house and onto the front porch I so much enjoyed.

"That was fun." Edward smiled.

"Yeah, for a while," I agreed.

In the next silent moment, I glanced over at Emmett asleep in the passenger seat. His head was leaned against the window, and his mouth was hanging open.

"Well, I better go take him home," I sighed.

"I should probably get back to Rosalie too," Edward agreed.

I started to turn and walk to the car, leaving Edward behind.

But then he did something I never expected.

He reached out and grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Seriously Bella," he said, "Thanks for this." Now the smile was wiped from his face and replaced with a serious stare. But I could still see the warmness in his eyes.

"You're seriously welcome." I smiled.

Maybe this night turned out okay after all.


	7. Early Escape

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the sun, moon, stars, earth, air, water, fire, or Twilight characters.

AN: Sorry it took so long! Keep Reviewing!

When Emmett woke up the next morning, which was about noon, he had a MAJOR hangover. I brung him coffee to help but he just complained that it was too cold or hot or sweet or bitter.

"Can you get me coffee?" Emmett moaned.

"I just brought you some, and you said you didn't like it." I murmured. But even drunk Emmett has good hearing.

"That's because you made it wrong." He moaned some more.

"Then what makes you think this time will be different?" I ask him.

"Then get me water, but bottled so you can't screw it up." He said in a smart-alic way.

Eventually, he got on my last nerve so I decided I needed a break from him. When I told him I was going downtown to Starbucks to relax and read a book for a while, he wasn't happy but said he would probably go back to sleep anyway.

Getting in my jeep, I pull out of the driveway, but before get any farther than the street; I decide I want some Mozart playing. I bend over consciously and search for my CD in the glovebox. After a second of searching, I find it and sit up.

"AH!" I scream because all of the sudden there is someone sitting in the passenger seat beside me.

"Shit you scared me!" I yell at them.

"Bella, Bella, watch the language," Edward laughs.

"What are you doing here?" I inquire.

"Well, you were sitting here in the street and I needed to get out of the house," He replied.

"Me too. She's that bad?" I ask.

I don't even have to elaborate; he knows what I'm talking about.

"Yeah. You too??"

"Yep. I was going to go downtown to Starbucks, up for it?"

He smiles. "I guess," he playfully sighs.


	8. Haunting Past

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I admit it…..

"So, tell me your story." Edward requires of me.

We're sitting in Starbucks. Its Saturday afternoon so there's a bit of a crowd, but we still managed to find a booth near a window where we can talk quietly without being overheard. I got a mocha and was utterly surprised when Edward had ordered a simple black coffee. Despite Edward's objections, I payed for the both of our coffee's as a thank you for his coming along.

"I grew up in Miami, Florida." I stated after a long sip. "My dad Henry died when I was 4, so I vaguely remember him; and for a while my mom Elaine was a single parent. She worked her butt off for me and my younger sister Cassidy, and I respect her for it. It was hard for her of course. Sometimes I would find her crying while doing the laundry or she would stay in bed all day. But eventually she got married again when I was 11 to my stepdad George, and had my half brother Jeff. We were what you would call an all American family. Family visits in the fall, trips to the beach in the summer, crackling fires in the winter, and camping trips in the spring. Cassidy and I came to trust George, and see him as a fatherly figure. But what no one knew was that my step dad George was secretly having an affair," I stated and heard Edward gasp.

"I guess my mom wasn't enough, so he had been screwing around with a teenage prostitute named Carly for almost 5 months. No one knew until one day, when Carly came by the house while George was at work. Apparently George was stupid enough to give her our real address, but say he lived there alone. When my mom answered the door, Carly asked who my mom was, and when she told her, Carly broke out in tears, conveying the whole story through sobs. After about an hour of hysterically crying, my mom packed our bags and ran away with us, leaving but a single note to George stating what had happened, and that she was going to sue. But George chickened out, and when it was time for the hearing, he disappeared, leaving Jeff behind. My mom took Jeff in, and raised him, but when she looks at him, I can see the hatred in her eyes, bringing back memories of the past. She loves Jeff of course, but he looks a lot like George, so it's painful for her."

I sigh because I can feel the tears coming, and scold myself while laying my head in my hands. I just told Edward my haunting past, and I've only known him for about a week. Yet somehow, I feel like I've known him forever and can tell him anything.

I look up to Edwards's warm hand on mine and stare up into his big caramel eyes.

"It's okay now." He states. And with those three words I already feel better.

Author's Note: I love this chapter I feel it is important emotionally between Bella and Edward and also Bella's background. I had fun writing it. COMMENT!


	9. Running Mascara

Chapter 9

I tell Edward I've got to use the restroom real quick. As I open the door, the first place I go is not the stall, but the mirror. "Ah, man," I mumble to myself as I notice mascara streaks down the sides of my face. How embarrassing; especially in front of Edward.

I quickly wipe them off, and wash my hands.

As I sit back down at the table, I notice Edward staring at me.

"What?" I ask. "Do I have something on my face?" Of course I know I don't, I was just at the mirror, but I'm anxious to know his reply.

"No, you look great," He says, and I can hear the sincerity in his voice.

I feel myself blushing. "Thanks," I reply.

"Hey," He asks me, "You wanna get out of here?"

Now I'm curious. "Where to?"

"Back to my place," He says. "We can finish our coffee out on the front porch."

"Will we wake Rosalie?" I ask, being considerate.

"No, she's a hard sleeper; we won't have to worry about waking her up."

"Okay."

**AN: I know it's**** really short, but ****REVIEW!**


	10. Lip Locking?

Chapter 10

When we arrive at Edward's house, Edward quietly points to the front porch.

"Have a seat," He whispers. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," I start and then realize something. "Why are we whispering? I thought you said Rosalie was a heavy sleeper."

He clears his throat and says, in his normal voice, "Good Point." Then he smiles and walks inside.

I take a seat on one of the wooden rocking chairs. As I sit in it, I instantly feel more relaxed, with the swift breeze blowing in my face and whispering in my ears. After a few moments of soaking it up, Edward comes back out, with, to my surprise, a deck of cards in his hand.

"What are those for?" I ask him.

"I figured we could play rummy or something while we talk; your pick."

"Rummy's fine."

He starts dealing the cards and I feel the need to start a conversation.

No sooner have I gotten the words "Rummy's fine" out of my mouth before we're talking about everything possible. Who we want to win the next Superbowl, our worst dates, the time I came out of Victoria's Secret with a bra still in my hand and the alarm went off, and the time he won the spelling bee in second grade.

We'd talked about so much, we'd been out on the porch for hours, and it got so cold, we were forced to go inside the house to the living room. (Amazingly, Rosalie was still asleep.) Inside we continued talking about everything imaginable. Well, almost everything.

"So, I've told you some about my emotional past," I say. "It's your turn."

His head is down, focused on how many cards he's dealing for the next game, but I can see a big grin.

"Okay, you win," He says.

"I grew up, the youngest of three siblings, with my older brother Jeremy and older sister Alice. Alice was always the popular girl in school, only caring about what was hot in fashion and how many boys had a crush on her. Jeremy was the jock, the one all the girls liked, the one everyone cheered for at a big football game, the one who acted cool, but was secretly an alcoholic."

"Jeremy actually had a drinking problem so bad he would go out and party with his friends almost every night-"

I cut him off right there. "Why didn't your parents stop him? Did they not know he was an alcoholic?"

He grinned. "Hold your horses Bella, let me finish," He smirked.

I forced myself to be quiet.

"Ok, where was I," He says playfully grinning at me all the while.

"Oh, So Jeremy would go out partying with his friends all the time, and one night he got in a really horrible car accident because one of his friends was driving drunk. They we on the interstate and rear-ended a semi at 90 mph. My mom got a call from the hospital saying he was in Acoma, so we all went there to visit him. The doctors said he most likely wouldn't come out of Acoma, and they might have to take him off the medication and just let him pass away. But my mom wouldn't have it. She insisted that Jeremy WOULD wake up, despite the doctor's predictions. So we waited a couple months, but Jeremy didn't wake up."

It was my turn in rummy, but I didn't really give a crap about the game anymore. All I wanted to do was listen to Edward.

"My mom still believed he would awaken, but my father told the doctors to go ahead and take him off the medicine. My mom wasn't happy with this decision, and sure enough Jeremy passed away. To this day my mom still insists Jeremy might have woken up, and we've tried to persuade her otherwise, but it's no use."

At this I can hear the hurt in his voice, and when he looks up; I can see it in his eyes.

"It's okay now remember?" I remind him. "That's what you told me."

He somehow manages a smile.

"You make me feel so relaxed, I feel more myself with you than ever. Like we have this connection where we've met before, but I know we haven't. I feel like….like I've known you forever, but I've only known you a few days." He says.

I know exactly what he means. "I feel that way too," I inform him.

For a couple moments we just gaze into each other's eyes. Me into his deep mystical caramel brown ones, and him into my boring brown ones.

Then he bends over and gives me a hug.

I hold him in my arms like there's no tomorrow, soaking up every second in his arms for all it's worth.

When we look up from hugging, he bends in slightly and kisses me softly on the lips. At first I'm surprised, but then remember that I've made this incredible connection with him, and that somehow, it's alright.

'Bella, stop you're married,' says my conscience.

But I can't. He's just so warm and with Emmett, I've never felt more warm and close than I do right now with Edward.

Then the kiss starts to heat up. His hands start to get tangled in my hair, and I grab the neck of his shirt, pulling us closer, if that's possible. It's taking our breath away, literally, so we have to keep coming up for air, then continue kissing.

Eventually, we both need a big breath. He rests his forehead on mine and places one hand softly on my cheek.

"This isn't right," He says breathlessly.

"I agree," I say.

Then we look up at each other.

"I better go," I say.

I untangle myself from him, grab my belongings, and head out the door.

I start to walk down the front porch steps when I hear my name.

"Bella," faintly comes out of Edward's mouth.

I hesitantly turn around.

Then he walks down the steps and drags me to him once again, but this time only a soft swift goodnight kiss is all he wants.

"Goodnight," He whispers. "Hope to see you soon."

I'm so shocked I can only manage to mumble a quiet "Good Night" back.

Then I walk home, feeling the heat of his stare watching me.

**AN: No, you were not dreaming, they really kissed. REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEEZE!**


	11. Angry Husband

Chapter 11

"Where have you been?" Emmett asks angrily as I come in the door.

I can see he's finally up and if his wet hair is any indication, he just got out of the shower. He's also in a bad mood, as he always is after being drunk.

"Starbucks," I simply say. I don't feel he needs to know the rest. Actually, I feel he absolutely DOES NOT need to know the rest.

"It's been six hours since you left." He says. "It takes you that long to get coffee?"

"Yep." I reply.

He gives me a disbelieving look. I dont blame him.

"Where's your coffee?" He asks me.

"I drank it all back at Starbucks," I say. "Like you said, it's been six hours."

"Getting coffee should have taken an hour at the most," He continues. "Where have you been the other five hours?"

"Errands."

He rolls his eyes. I can tell he's annoyed because I wasn't home to care for his every need.

He starts to go up the stairs, slowly and suspiciously, just as Edward decides to come in the door, my jacket in hand. Crap.

"You left this…" His voice trails off as he notices Emmett.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" Edward asks.

"How did he get your coat?" Emmett pondered.

"I left it at his house when I was over there," I slowly revealed, because I knew Emmett was now in the over protective-jealous-why did you lie to me-type mood.

"I thought Rosalie was asleep," He remarked, still unaware of the situation.

"She is….I was over there with Edward."

I notice Emmett give Edward a nasty glare.

"Why?" he asks, his eyes still locked on Edward.

"We were just talking, about stuff," I say. "It was nothing."

But at that last part I see Edwards face break, I guess he thought it was something. Maybe even a lot more than something.

"Here," Edward says quietly, handing me the jacket. "I better get home."

"Edward-"But as I try to apologize, he's out the door, and maybe even out of my life.

**AN: Just because I'm random, I'd like**** to mention I just adopted**** 3 M****ollie Fish.**** There's a black one named Shadow, a****n**** orange and black one named Cheetah, and a white and black polka dotted one named Kaye. ****Awesome Right? (I thought it was...)**

**Also:****Please Please Please Review**


	12. Not Love Notes

Chapter 12

When I wake up the next morning, Emmett's gone. I don't know for sure, because last night I felt it would be safer to sleep on the couch and him upstairs in our room, after what happened. I go upstairs to our bedroom to look for him, but all I find is a note saying:

_Bella,_

_Yesterday you got your fair share of "errands."_

_So I thought maybe I should run some. _

_-Emmett_

I scowl out loud at his being a jerk.

When I get back downstairs I check the messages on the answering machine as I usually do. What's unusual is that there's a message on the machine from Rosalie. "Hey Bella," It said. "Just wondering if you wanted to do something today, go out, because yesterday I was 'unavailable."' This last part I heard in her voice was sarcastically said. The message continued. "So give me a call if you want to grab a bite to eat or something. Edward told me that you two went to Starbucks yesterday afternoon. That's great that we're all becoming close." Closer than she thinks as a matter of fact. "So if you give me a call that would be great." She concludes, and the machine beeps at the end of the message.

I decide maybe I **SHOULD** go have some fun with Rosalie. We could go somewhere and spend a bunch of money, splurge.

So I call her up.

The phone rings three times before it's picked up.

_Please be Rosalie, not Edward_, I silently prayed.

"Hello, who may I ask is speaking?" Chimes Rosalie's voice.

"Hey Rosalie, its Bella," I inform her. "About going out today, I'd love to."

"Oh Great!" She squeals. "What time?"

"Are you free now?" I ask, and unwillingly add, "Is Edward going to be okay?"

"Oh he'll be fine," She assures me. "He's been up in the work room all day, I can't imagine why."

I swallow hard at this, but soon remind myself, today is just about Rosalie and I.

"So meet you at…..Fatz Café in half an hour?" I ask her.

"Sounds perfect." She agrees. "I just need to get ready."

"See you then." I say, and hang up the phone.

I realize I need to leave Emmett a note that I'm gone so he won't "worry".

_Emmett,_

_I just realized I __**DO**__ have more errands to run._

_Be home later_

_Bella _

I post the note to the fridge, knowing that's the first place he'll go.

I was in my revenge mood now.

**AN: I tried to make it suspenseful and leave you all wondering what's going to happen between Rosalie and Bella.**


	13. Worries

Chapter 13

**EDWARD'S ****POV**

**AN: I KNOW YOU'VE ALL BEEN DYING FOR IT!)**

I'd been sitting in the workroom all day. When Rosalie woke up this morning to find me in here, she was curious as to why I was and for how long. I replied with a simple "doing work" and she let the issue drop. Of course the reason I was in here was to avoid her because I needed to think, I was so confused after what happened last night between me and Bella. But by lunch, she came back in here, thoughtful enough to bring me a sandwich and glass of lemonade.

"Honey, are you sure you're alright?" She asked me considerately, lying on my desk the tray on which contained my lunch.

"I'm fine, fine." I assured her. But there must have been something in my facial expression that led her to believe that I wasn't.

She gave me a doubtful look, and then turned to leave, but stopped at the doorway as if remembering something.

She turned around to face me as she said, "Oh sweetie, I'm going out tonight with Bella."

I gulped just at hearing her name.

"Oh don't worry," She said, probably thinking I gulped worried about money or being here alone or some unimportant reason. "We're just going out to Fatz to eat and then we might go shopping, but I won't spend any of our money, I'll buy stuff with my own money." She went on to assure me. So money was what she thought I was worried about. I loved Rosalie, but it seemed like very few things were more important to her than money.

"Its fine," I replied, now being extra conscious about my facial gestures. "Have Fun."

She smiled as she said, "Be home later."

A few moments after she left, I dug into my sandwich. Bologna on rye with mayonnaise, exactly how Rosalie knows I like it. I was starving, considering I'd been shut up in this room all day. I just couldn't come to a conclusion about Bella.

I had this INCREDIBLE connection with her. (On my end at least, I had no idea what Bella was thinking.) But I did know I always felt secure around her, like I could tell her anything, or trust anything she says. I felt relaxed around her, like I didn't have to use manners or look my best to see her. Like when I was around her, she could brighten up my day in seconds. I didn't even know this emotion was possible for someone you'd only know about a week, but it obviously is.

Then there was Rosalie. I loved Rosalie, but we were high school sweethearts. Everyone expected us to get married right after high school, and we did. I still loved her and a part of me always would, but the connection that exists with Bella, doesn't seem to anymore with Rosalie.

But it's not like I was going to just dump Rosalie for Bella anyways, under no circumstances would I do that.

I was just so confused right now I was going out of my mind.

I needed something occupying to do to take my mind away from these thoughts. I think a couple of hours is enough time to waste worrying myself to death on these matters.

_Maybe you should just TALK to Bella_, my conscience tried to persuade me.

No that would just startle her, I don't even know if she feels the same way. Probably not.

_Maybe you should talk to Rosalie_, it tried again.

Definitely not. The first thing Rosalie would think is that I don't love her anymore and am cheating on her with Bella.

_What about Emmett?_

I thought about that one for a while. He'd probably think the same as Rosalie, that I was cheating both of them. Nope.

I spent another few minutes going through other unlikely possibilities.

(Calling mom-NO, calling dad-NO, calling an advice hotline-Uh….NO, and just worrying myself to literal death-DEFINITLY NOT.)

I grabbed my crumbless plate and empty glass and took them downstairs to put them with the dirty dishes.

But on my way downstairs, I realized what I could do to take my mind off of my worries.

**AN: MWAHAHAHA! ****REVIEW!**


	14. Waiter's Wondering Eyes

Chapter 14

BELLA'S POV

Rosalie met me at exactly noon. We were only, I thought, going out to eat at Fatz Café. So I'd just thrown on a pair of nicely fitting jeans, a white shirt with ruffles and a black trench coat. But when Rosalie entered the restaurant, she looked simply stunning. She had on a sleek red top with a matching red bag, dark jeans, and her hair was curled and bouncy. I bet I looked like a bug on a windshield next to her.

"Wow, you look great," She beamed at me, and I was stunned that she could think that of **me **while **she** looks like **that**.

"Me? Look at you!" I laughed. "I thought we were just going out to eat!"

She smiled. "Oh this? I didn't think it was that dressy."

I laughed some more. "Besides, I figured we could go shopping later too," She said.

"Shopping?" I pondered, and thought for a moment.

"Sounds great, I need to get out more." I decided.

She smiled. "Did you put in our names?"

"I most certainly did."

Coincidentally, a blonde waitress waved us over at that time. "Follow me," She said. Her nametag said Linda.

She led us to a small navy booth in the back and set our menus down on the table. "Your server will be with you shortly," She remarked as she smiled and left.

I scooted into one side of the booth, and Rosalie mimicked me on the other. A dim lamp hung above our heads with blue, yellow and green diamond patterns on it. Nearby there were groups of two, whether it be mother-daughter, boyfriend-girlfriend, husband-wife, or just friends like me and Rosalie, the restaurant was packed.

"So," I started. "Talk to me."

"What about?" Rosalie inquired.

I thought. I knew something that I really wanted to ask her, but wasn't sure how or if she would reply. Knowing the worst thing that could happen was her not answering, I asked, "How did you and Edward meet?"

She laughed slightly. "That's what you what to hear about?" She asked.

"Well, you don't have anything better!" I laughed back.

Our waiter, a young blonde guy whose nametag read Vincent, smiled at us as he strolled over to our booth.

"My name's Vincent and I'll be your server tonight," He announced, and I noticed he was rather admiring Rosalie's shirt. She seemed to notice this too, but it didn't seem to bother her.

Eventually I guess Vincent finally came out of his little 'daze' and realized we were both staring at him.

"So what would you ladies like to order?" He asks.

"I'll just take a salad, I'm trying to stay in shape," Rosalie says. This last part she added to taunt Vincent. I know this because she winks at me as she says it, and as expected, Vincent gives her another admiring look.

"I'll have steak medium rare with green beans and mashed potatoes," I comment, and Vincent's eyes travel from Rosalie to me.

He stares at me for a few seconds and then scribbles our order down on his paper pad. "Will that be all? Anybody joining you? Husbands or anything?"

We both knew he was asking this just to see if we were single and up for grabs.

"No we're alone," Rosalie fake smiled. "But not technically," She continued, holding up her huge diamond ring.

Vincent took his leave at this.

When we were sure he was out of earshot, we laughed hysterically.

"So, you want to know how I met Edward?" Rosalie resumed.

I nodded.

"Then I'll tell you."

**AN: Please everyone go to my profile and take my poll PLEASE take it. Also, REVIEW!**


	15. Bella's Past Nightmare

Chapter 15

Emmett's POV

I'm pretty sure I was out of my mind. But that didn't stop me.

I was riding down the highway in my silver Volvo and I didn't have a care in the world. I didn't really know where I was going, but I knew I was getting away from the house, the neighbors, and Bella.

I mean, maybe I WAS out of my mind, but so was Bella if she thought that she was going to get away with spending the day with "Edward." If that really is his name.

Who knows who he could really be? He could be an undercover agent for the NYPD or a money scammer or a sex addict who pretends to love Rosalie for "bedtime".

Maybe Rosalie was in danger too, maybe she had no idea who Edward REALLY was, or what he REALLY wanted from her.

Which means that if Bella starts hanging out with him, she's just going to get herself into a whole lot of trouble. And I'm not going to help her out of it this time.

Oh yes, there was a time before. Back in college, when Bella and I first met and started dating, she was working for a Starbucks downtown. (I guess that's how she became so addicted to coffee.) The manager, Rob, I knew was bad news from the moment Bella introduced us at his Christmas party one year. He said, "What a stunning gorgeous sexy girl you have." Bella didn't seem to notice this as she was now off in the corner talking to a friend. I decided that since she wasn't around, it would be safe to confront Rob ahead of time. "Back off," I said, my teeth clenched. He laughed it off though, thinking I was kidding. So one night Bella comes home to our shared condo, and bursts through the door crying. "He-he-he-tried-to…" She stammered, but I knew from her tear-filled eyes exactly who "he" was and what "he" was trying to do. All I could do was pull her close and be there to comfort her. I saw this coming, but if I would have told her she wouldn't of believed me.

She, of course, left the job and we never saw Rob again, but I don't think she's ever fully recovered from that experience.

But right now, I could care less. Bella knew that hanging out with strange guys that she just met was not the best thing to do considering her past experiences. And now, all I needed to do was help her remember that.

And I think I know how.

**AN: KEEP GOING! I ADDED ANOTHER ONE!**


	16. Mwahaha! New Characters! Sort of

Chapter 16

Edward's POV

I finally figured out who I could talk to.

The phone rang five times before he picked it up.

"Hey this is-"

"Hey, I need to talk to you. About, you know, stuff." I cut him off.

I heard a faint girl's giggle coming from the other end. "Hey Eddy!" She squealed.

I laughed. "Hey Alice!" I shouted into the phone loud enough for her to hear. Immediately after I heard Jasper's scream.

"AH! What are you trying to do? Make me deaf? Then I won't be able to hear about all your 'problems!'" He screamed back at me.

He groaned and then I heard him faintly say in the background, "Okay, Okay, I'll tell him."

Then he came back to talking to me. "Alice wants to know when we can see you next."

Hmm. "Well, if I need to talk to you anyways, and Alice and Rosalie rarely pass up the opportunity to shop…..Come on over!"

Alice must have heard this because I heard her loud scream from the background.

Then the phone made a static noise as Alice knocked it from Jasper's hand and grabbed it for herself.

"Eddy are you serious? That would be so awesome! We could all have a family dinner!" She squealed. But this information reminded me of something.

"Oh, crap. I forgot. Rosalie is out dining with our new neighbor Bella." I almost choked while saying her name.

"New neighbor? What happened to the Petersons?" Jasper asked loudly from the background. I heard him say, "Ouch" as Alice must have shoved him.

"Oh, they're on vacation. They just rented out the house for a while to a couple named Bella and Emmett."

"Huh." Says Alice, done with shoving Jasper. "Sounds fun. I might just pop in on them and join."

I laugh at Alice's outgoing personality. The only thing she knows about Bella is her name, yet she's already making plans to have dinner with her.

I hesitate, but also mention to her, "They said they might go shopping afterwards."

After saying that, I immediately pull the phone away from my ear because I know what's coming next.

"AHHHHHH!" Comes from Alice as "AHHHHHHH!" Comes from Jasper.

I sort of feel bad for him but can't keep from laughing. By the time Jasper picks up the phone, I'm clenching my stomach because it hurts from laughing so much.

"Hey!" He yells. "It's not funny!"

I pick up the phone once I manage to get my laughter under control, and say, "Yes it is."

"No its not!" He argues. "Now, what time should we be over there? It's an hour drive so the earliest we can be there is 2:00."

"That sounds fine," I reply, my voice finally back to normal. "But you'll need to pack because I think we both know one night isn't going to satisfy the girls."

He chuckles. "Yeah, okay. Be over there soon."

"Alright, I'll be here."

"Bye."

"Bye."

AN: Please Review, I am trying to get 200 reviews, and I am a little more than half way there! Help me reach my goal! REVIEW!


	17. More Than Chemistry Partners

Chapter 17

AN: Sorry if I'm leaving you hanging a lot, but I'm doing three different characters POV's so I have to spread them out. Here's Bella's again.

BELLA'S POV

"We met in high school, and I was the one everyone liked, not to be bold," Rosalie chimed. We had just started the subject of how Edward and she met, and I was confused about if I wanted to actually know or not.

"Edward was…the science guy." She continued. "We met only because we were paired up for chemistry partners." How typical. "I doubt we would have met otherwise."

I tried to look alive as she was explaining everything to me.

"When I first was partnered with him," She sighed, "All he was to me was a ticket to an easy A, which believe me, I needed." She laughed while saying the last bit.

"I don't know how or why it grew to be more, but after a while, my attraction to him was…….strong." She stabbed her fork into the Caesar Salad on the booth table in front of her, ate the bite, and continued.

"I wasn't sure if I should ignore or jump on my feelings, though, because of how it would look to everyone else." She looked up at me from her salad. "I was so silly back then; I cared so much about everyone's opinion of me. Looking back it seems like it controlled my life - who I was." She took another bite and swallowed.

"So, obviously you told him how you felt," I interjected.

She smiled. "Eventually, yes, but before that, during the class, I felt so clumsy and immature, compared to him who I thought was this strong, cute, unnoticed guy."

"So one night, I got up the courage to invite him to a party one of my close friends was having. I was so nervous when I asked him, I was almost sure he would say no. But I said, 'Edward, um…My friend is having this party and we can bring friends so I'm inviting you.' He gave me this blank stare for a second, but then a grin, and he answered, 'Sure. I think I can come.'"

She laughed as she played with her food. "I didn't know what to think. I thought, 'Maybe he wants to come because he actually likes me,' but also, 'Maybe he's just coming because he has nothing better to do,' I even thought he might come just because he felt sorry for me. I was so foolish."

The look on her face brightened as she said the next bit.

"But at the party – I was the only one he stood by, the only one he danced with. He rarely moved away from me except a few times to use the restroom and get us some punch. I was sohappy, because I was becoming more and more convinced of him having feelings for me. When the party was over, he even walked me home, which is when one of the happiest moments of my life took place."

I prepared myself because I had a pretty good idea where this was going.

"As he walked me to the door, I said, 'Thanks, Edward, for coming, it truly means a lot to me.' He smiled and put one of his hands on my back to lead me up my stone front steps. I was surprised, but managed to keep my sudden intake of breath so he didn't hear it. 'No problem,' he said. Followed by, 'I'd like to do it again sometime, except, maybe just the two of us?'"

She had a huge grin on her face now. "Bella, you don't know how happy that made me, I was practically in love with him from there, so I took my chances, leaned in, and kissed him. He was surprised, but he was kissing me back with just as much feeling, if not more. I felt more alive then than I ever had before."

She stopped to take a sip of her iced tea and after went, "So, we dated all through high school, and everyone expected us to get hitched afterwards, and we did. We were so in love, and still are - but," She added, "Bella, promise you won't say anything."

"I promise," I said real quick, eager to hear what she had to reveal.

"I'm afraid that that flame that was there a long time ago is slowly burning out, and I love Edward, I really do, but that spark, that special little spark, I don't know if it's still there."

WOW. I took a big breath at this. I knew exactly what she meant, but I didn't know how a couple like her and Edward who seemed so happy together, couldn't have that flame. Emmett and I on the other hand, well, let's just say things aren't going "smoothly" right now.

"Wow, Rosalie," I said, "Well, the most important question here is, Do you love him?"

"Oh yes, of course I do," She assured me in a satisfying tone. "I love him with all that I am, but it's just the flame that I'm worried about."

Okay, enough with the damn flame.

"Well, as long as you're happy together that's all that matters," I comforted her as best as I could. "You love him, and he loves you."

The last part though, was what I was anxious to know more about.

AN: REVIEW! **Also.** My close friends WispersInTheDark, TheWorldGoesRound and Vampiress101 have awesome new fanfictions so CHECK THEM OUT!!


	18. The Class Clown and the Social Reject

Chapter 18

**Bella's POV**

I was still at the table with Rosalie. After our big discussion about her and Edward, we were now on little topics wasting time with mindless chatter. I knew later on she would probably ask about how Emmett and I met, but I didn't expect her to be so blunt about it.

"So how did you and Emmett meet?" She beamed after our main meals were taken away and we had ordered dessert. I ordered some Tiramisu, (I must have my caffeine rush, especially considering the story I was about to tell,) while Rosalie ordered a small slice of cheesecake.

"Well, It's a _really_ long story," I started, trying to persuade her that she didn't want to hear it, just because I didn't feel like telling it. But that didn't work.

"That's okay, after we finish up here, we can drive over to the mall and get to some real fun," She smiled. "So if you have to, you can finish it in the car."

Looks like I couldn't get my way out of this one.

**Rosalie's POV**

I had just asked Bella if she could tell me the story of how she and Emmett had met, because I had told her the story of me and Edward.

She looked reluctant as she started, but said,

"Emmett and I always hated each other. The moment I met him, he was over at the cafeteria table hanging out with his jocks, pointing at me and laughing. He was the class clown and whatever his gang did was 'cool' so when people saw my getting made fun of by him, everyone else made fun of me."

"I wasn't really ugly or lame or anything," She mentioned real quick, "I just didn't have a lot of friends and I was new to the school, so I rarely talked to anyone and people just saw me as a social reject."

"Oh, sorry," I tried to comfort her.

She laughed. "It's okay, now it's all in the past. Well not everything." She added the end meaning Emmett.

"So if you hated each other, how in the world did you get together?" I questioned her. I knew I was probably getting to be annoying by interrupting while she was trying to tell me, but I can't stay quiet for long.

She laughed again and started the story back up.

"So he was the class clown, and I was the social reject. But I did have some friends. And my best friend, Emily, was crazy for Emmett. So somehow they started dating and Emily knew he made fun of me and I didn't like him, but I always ended up the third person of their 'group."'

Vincent, still our waiter, came over to our table, placed our desserts in front of us, took a quick peek at my shirt and went away.

Bella and I sneered at him when he had left.

"Anyways," I egged her on, taking a bite of my cheesecake. Yum. My favorite food.

"Anyways," She mocked and continued. "Emily threw a huge birthday party every year, and always invited me. This year since she was dating Emmett, he and his friends were invited to come too. Emily was very eager to have them there, thinking if they came, more people would. And she cared a lot about image."

"One of Emmett's friends, Greg, asked me to Emily's party, like a date. I thought Greg was an okay guy with okay grades and he was cute. The only thing I didn't like about him was that he was friends with Emmett, but he didn't seem to be as bad of a guy that Emmett was, so I gave him a chance and said yes. I was also starting to see the cute side of Emmett, and I must admit I was forming a bit of a crush on him, even after the way he treated me."

"This is going somewhere bad isn't it?" I inquired.

She rolled her eyes at me and I laughed, knowing I would just have to wait and see.

"So at the party, Emily, Emmett, Greg and I were all sitting at a table chatting up a storm. At least they were, I was just sitting there admiring what everyone else was up to and once and a while taking interest in our conversation, but never bold enough to say anything."

"At least not until Greg whispered in my ear, 'Want to go upstairs and talk?' I immediately said yes, but I still felt sort of unsure about it. We walked up the stairs and the second he pulled me into an empty room, he jumped on me, started putting his hands all over me and forcing his mouth onto mine."

I gasp, but Bella continues.

"I tried to push him away, but he kept pressuring me, saying things like, 'Come on baby, you know you want to,' and 'Chill out a little, have some fun.' I finally managed to get him off of me by ramming my knee into his crotch and running from that room like I was running for my life. I had to run through the family room to get to the front porch, and everyone was in the family room, but I didn't care. I was balling by the time I got downstairs, Emily was off in a corner chatting with some friends and Emmett was at a table alone staring at the dance floor. But when he caught a glimpse of the tears streaming down my face, for some reason he immediately got up and followed me out the door, me unaware of that at the time. I guess he hid in the bushes or something but I was sitting on the house's front porch steps crying my eyes out feeling so miserable, when he decided to reveal that he was there."

"'Bella,' He whispered from behind the bushes. I was so shocked at the time, I had no idea who it could have been, and he was the last person I would have ever guessed. 'Go away who ever you are,' I managed to yell back at them, through sobs. 'It's me Emmett,' He revealed coming from behind the bushes. I tried to quickly wipe the tears from my eyes, but it was too late, he'd already seen them. 'What could you possibly want?' I asked him, wishing he would leave. 'Another reason to make fun of me? You don't have enough?' He laughed and as I found it hard to find anything funny that he could be laughing about. 'Seriously, for once in your life just leave me alone,' I prodded, but instead he took a seat onto the steps beside me.'"

"I tried again to wipe the tears from my eyes, which were still crying, but before I could even raise a finger, his were already there, wiping them away. I was so surprised, he was such a jerk to me, and now he was being all sweet. I didn't know what to think. So I asked him. 'What are you doing?' He smiled faintly. 'I believe it's called comforting,' He said sarcastically. 'Why? You hate me,' I managed to say, because his fingers had slipped from my cheeks and were now around my neck. 'I don't hate you, Bella,' He said. 'Then why do you always make fun of me?' He was silent at that. 'I didn't want you or anyone else to know what I really felt, so I made it look like I hated you so much I could never like you.' He finally spoke. I was SHOCKED. I thought that all this time he hated me and now he was telling me he felt just the opposite. I didn't know what to say, I opened my mouth to say something, but at that he took his chances and pressed his hard mouth on mine and I won't lie, I kissed him back forcefully."

"I couldn't believe I was, but other than his picking on me, I hadn't found anything in him that led me to believe he was a bad guy. We broke apart after what seemed like eternity and he rested his forehead against mine and we both took big breaths. 'What about Emily?' I asked him. 'Oh, we're over.' He laughed. 'I told her I was after someone else.' I smiled and we started kissing again."

I took a deep breath after everything Bella had just told me. And I thought Edward and I's story was interesting. Wow.

"Wow, that's quite a story you have there." I commented. A few minutes earlier, Vincent had come over with the bill, probably listening to what Bella was saying, because she hadn't stopped with the story on his account.

We were now walking out the restaurant's front doors into the chilly evening night, ready to get in the car and head to the mall.

Bella smiled at me. "It is isn't it?"

AN: WOW. I know. My longest chapter yet! I am so proud of myself.

**REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


	19. Alice's Vision

Chapter 19

(AN: I know some of you are going to get confused, because Alice has a vision, but yes, they are all still human. She is just a human physic.)

**JASPER'S POV**

"Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Alice screamed at me from the bedroom, shoving clothes in her huge suitcase and yet somehow still having trouble closing it. She was sitting on it to try and close it. Meanwhile, I'm buried in the closet trying to find some clean yet decent clothes.

"Late for _what_!?" I question.

"Meeting Edward!" She answers back. Now her suitcase was on the bedroom floor, and she was jumping up and down on it.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" She pouts, folding her arms across her chest and giving up.

I stroll over to her and her bag and easily close it. I lug it out into the hallway, and drag mine along with it, then set them in the front doorstep.

"Show off," She mutters quietly, but loud enough for me to hear, just like she intended.

I grin. "You're just mad because _**you**_ couldn't close it," I tease her.

She grins back. "You're still a show off," She says.

And wipe a short piece of choppy black hair out of her eye and bend over to kiss her. The kiss is passionate, yet silly in a way, and when we pull apart, I notice she has a weird expression on her face. Then she goes into vision mode.

I stand there anxiously. Sometime's its hard having a wife that's physic, especially when no one knows besides the members of our family. We always tried to be normal, and then we find out Alice is physic, and that blows everything out of proportion. But I've learned to live with it and love it.

When she comes out of vision mode, she looks worried.

"What?" I question, my arms still around her waist.

"Nothing, it's just, my vision."

"What was it about?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"Edward……and Bella." She says the last name with a bit of a disgusted tone to it.

Now I'm really curious. "_And_?" I wonder.

"_And_," She mocks, "Well….they were…I mean….they _could_ have been….it looked like……they were……kissing."

I laugh at this. "Them two?" I ask. "Edward's married to Rosalie!"

She looks at me as if I am the biggest idiot she has ever met.

This is probably true.

"I know that," She says slowly and clearly, probably making fun of me being an idiot.

"But I see what I see." She says, sighing. "I've never been wrong."

Now I'm laughing. "Yes you have."

"Have Not!" She laughs back.

"Yes you have!" I continue arguing.

"When?" She wonders.

I think for a moment. I must admit it is hard for me to come up with an instant her visions have failed her. After she thinks I've thought too long, she says, "Didn't think so."

Then I remember one. "NO! NO! I've got one!" I rush to say.

She grins playfully. "When?"

"Remember the time that you thought I was going to propose to you one day, and I didn't? You got so excited, you dressed up really nice and everything, and then when it was the end of the date and I didn't do anything, you were _really_ peeved." I can barely contain my laughter while conveying it to her.

"That's no fair!" She laughs. "You were dressed in the exact same clothes and we were in the exact same place as the time you DID propose!"

I am past the point of containing my laughter. Now I am just openly laughing.

"It still counts." I say.

"UGH. Fine, it counts, but that's only ONE time. ONE puny time!"

"Every time counts." I grin.

Then I sigh. "I guess we'll just have to watch it all unfold."

"I guess we will." She agrees.

She's standing right there in the warmth of my arms and her face is so close to mine, I take my chances and kiss her again. This kiss is just soft, sweet and swift, but like I said, every time counts.

**

* * *

****AN: I am sad ****because I was trying to get into a Fine Arts Center**** Program ****for ****writing and I didn't. I'm on the waiting list… ****Please Review 2 make me feel better - ****I NEED ENCOURAGEMENT!!**

****


	20. Emmett's Decision

Chapter 20

AN: A HUGE credit goes to my BFF TheWorldGoesRound for helping me with this chapter. She Rocks!

**Emmett's POV**

I was at a pub. A local one; full of miscreants and drunks and couplesdrunkenly dancing, but unlike everyone else, I was alone. Alone and miserable. That's why I was at a pub of course. Beer solves almost everything…..

Everything EXCEPT, how I was going to make Bella realize that she should stay away from Edward. (Once again, if that IS his real name.)

"Gimme a shot," I mumble at the bartender, and he bends over my glass to pour a shot of beer into it.

I sip it up and immediately ask for another.

Suddenly, I make a decision. A big one too.

Now I'm in the car, driving over there, with my stereo blasting my Nirvana CD. Bella has always hated them.

First, I'm confident - happy with my choice, satisfied with what I'm about to do.

Then I'm worried, scared it won't go the way I plan, terrified everything will backfire.

Finally, I'm doubtful. Not just of what I'd decided, but on everything.

Was it worth it? Was Bella worth it? Did I _want_ Bella to be worth it? Did I even want Bella?

I hit myself in the head and turned the music's volume up, hoping it would distract me away from my own thoughts. But even with the music blasting, I couldn't run away from them.

Should I be doing this? Should I be _ashamed_ of wanting to do this? Should I want to do this? Am I crazy??

The last question, at least, I had an answer to. YES.

It could be that, but Alcohol might also be influencing me a bit.

But it was too late now, and I had convinced myself too much to turn back.

When I pulled into the driveway, I felt butterflies in my stomach, because for once I am nervous. That is unusual for me.

Walking up their nice porch steps, I hesitantly ring the doorbell. He, of course, answers.

"Hey, Emmett." He says, "I thought it was someone else for a second there. But you're always welcome. How has your day gone-"

But he doesn't get to finish before I raise my fist and punch him in the face.

**AN: CLIFFY?! YES! This chapter is the turning point in the story, and now that it has reached the climax, I am going to be updating more frequently, maybe everyday, unless something comes up. So be ready! **

**And review about who you think Emmett punched; even though I think I made it a bit obvious…BUT TELL ME!**


	21. Guess Whos Bloody Nose?

Chapter 21

**Edward's POV**

I've fallen back on the couch and my nose is bleeding, but all the while, the only thought running through my mind is, 'He knows.'

Emmett had just punched me. Why else would he punch me besides the fact that he knows about me and Bella? Oh god, I was in for it now. Not just from him, but from everyone. What would Rosalie say? Oh god. What about Alice? Jasper? Would my own parents hate me?

I reluctantly get up from my weird position bent over the couch and put my pointer finger to my nose. When I lift the finger away, red stains my finger.

Emmett stands in the doorway staring directly at me, with a deathly look on his face.

"I think we both know why I'm here," He says in a menacing voice.

"I can explain," I stammer.

"Can you?" He taunts back.

I don't know what to say now, but I feel the need to say something, so I open my mouth, but _he_ has something to say.

"So what are you? An Undercover Agent? Cop? FBI Agent? Sex Addict?"

Now I'm totally confused.

"What?" I ask him.

"What are you? You are obviously not who you claim to be, so who are you really?" He says.

"What?" I repeat foolishly.

He laughs an evil laugh. "Stop Pretending Edward!" He now screams. "You're a liar and a cheat and…..I'm onto you! I'm going to expose you for what you really are."

Now I am bewildered beyond return. He thought that I wasn't how I claim to be? That's why he was here, now? NOT because Bella told him we kissed? Whew. I almost blurted it out and then he would have had two reasons to be here. That would not have been fun, at least not for me.

Now that I know what he's here for, I try to convince him he's wrong.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I start, and am about to continue before he screams, "Like Hell!" Second by second he is inching closer and closer to me, and I can feel his anger building up fast also. How do I get out of this one?

But just as I fear he is about to rip me to literal shreds, I spot Jasper's red truck driving down the street. Shit.

He realizes company would not do well in this situation. He stares at the car for a second and then threatens, "I'm onto you," before giving me a last death glare and stomping down the porch steps. The door's been open this whole time.

When he's to his car, he opens the door, and standing beside it yells, "This isn't over! And stay away from Bella!"

His car pulls out of the driveway just as Jasper's pulls in. I can see him in the drivers seat, (He _never_ lets Alice drive his truck), and Alice beside him, her iPod earphones placed in her ears, waving excitedly at me through the windshield.

Normally I might wave back, but right now I am almost too confused to breath.

**AN: DRAMA! REVIEW! REVIEW ABOUT THE DRAMA!**

**I ONLY NEED 11 MORE REVIEWS TO REACH MY GOAL OF 200!!**


	22. Borrowing the Car

Chapter 22 

**APOV**

When we pull up to the house, all I see is the beautiful front porch. And Edward standing in the open doorway with a hand to his nose, with a confused/terrified look on his face.

What kind of trouble has he gotten himself into this time?

I turn and look at Jasper, who also has a suspicious look on his face.

He voices my thoughts. "What now?" He moans.

We don't even bother to lug our bags out of the truck; we just head up to the porch, where Edward is still standing.

Even in the strange circumstances, I wrap my arms around him and say, "Hi Edward!"

When I let go of him, Jasper rolls his eyes at me. "What?" I mouth, so Edward can't see. "Still have to say hi."

He ignores my philosophy and bluntly asks Edward, "What's going on?"

Then we notice Edward's nose is bleeding. "Eddy what happened?" I said, shocked.

He looked down at his bloody finger, and said, "Oh this? I just fell and hit my nose on the side of the couch, no biggie."

Then he shakes hands with Jasper.

"Hey man, how's it going? Good to see ya again!" He says.

Now I was officially creeped out. Hit his nose on the couch? Ya, like that's enough to give him a nose bleed like the major one he had.

"Edward? Are you sure you're okay?" I cautiously asked him.

"Fine, fine." He replies. "I can't believe you guys are here though, it's been a while hasn't it?"

Jasper looked astonished. "We just saw you a few weeks ago."

"Well, that's a while ago, isn't it?" Edward must have had enough energy to at least smile, because he did, and then led us into the house. "Don't stand out here, it's freezing," He muttered.

Jasper however, went back to the car to get our bags, and left me alone to fend for myself with Edward.

I stepped into the main room of Edward and Rosalie's house, and instantly felt at home, well, in a figure of speaking. Jasper and I's house would always be my home. But I always felt secure here too.

"It looks different," I commented, although not knowing if Edward heard me. He was over at the kitchen counter, grabbing a Kleenex to wipe his nose with.

He obviously did hear me though, replying, "Rosalie insisted we paint the mantle over the fireplace cherry red, if that makes a difference." He looked a bit annoyed as he said this, and I couldn't help not blaming him. Rosalie was very picky about how she liked her house.

"So Rosalie is out with Bella, right?" I asked him, and he turned away from the mantle as I said this.

"Yeah, she's out with, uh, Bella." He said Bella's name not like he forgot it, but more hesitantly, like he didn't _want_ to say it. And I now knew why. Of course I didn't know if they had actually kissed _yet_, but judging by the way he spoke her name, yes would be a good verdict.

So I decided to investigate. "So, how _is_ Bella?" I asked him. "I mean, is she nice?"

He looked astounded that I would ask such a thing.

"She's fine," he said.

"Can I meet her?" I asked, with a bit of pleading in my tone.

He swallowed hard. "Rosalie took her out to Fatz Café to eat lunch; you could call up Rose up and ask to come meet her."

"Yeah, but what's the fun in that if I can't make it a surprise for Rosalie?" I moaned.

"Oh! I know! You said they might go shopping afterwards, so I'll just head to the mall and wait at the entrance, and when I see her coming, I can jump out and yell, "Surprise!"

Edward, even in his strange mood, had to laugh at this. "Perfect," He decided.

At this, Jasper came into the house, dragging my three bags and his one with him.

"Do you HAVE to bring this much?" He mutters.

"Is that a trick question?" I laugh.

He laughs too. "NO," He says.

I go up to him and grab two of my bags from his hands and we carry them up to the guest room. Edward, seeing that I am struggling, grabs one of the bags back from me, and follows us up.

We set everything down on Jasper and I's bed, and to Jasper I say, "I'm going to go out with Rose and Bella for a while, can I borrow your truck?"

I know asking this is a stretch, because Jasper never lets me drive his truck, probably fearing I'll screw up somehow and crash it.

He looks weary. "Alice…." He starts, but Edward cuts him off.

"You can use my car," He offers, digging in his jeans pocket and flinging the car keys at me. I catch them and at this go up and kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks Edward!" I exclaim.

He smiles and says, "Anytime."

I go over to Jasper and give him a kiss just like Edwards, but on the lips instead of the cheek.

He pulls me close to him and makes the kiss deeper, and makes it hard for me to pull away.

When I do though, Edward looks a little embarrassed; he had been standing there the whole time.

Now all three of us are embarrassed.

I clear my throat, and start to head out of the house, but stop in the doorframe to wave goodbye to Edward and blow a kiss to Jasper. He cutely catches it in a hand, clenches it in his fist, and pats in down on his heart. He's so corny it's adorable.

I hop in Edward's car, turn up the radio, and drive off to the mall to surprise Rosalie and Bella. This should be fun.

**AN: I think I've changed my mind about wanting Emmett, now I want Jasper!! Lol.**

**Review Please!**


	23. Black Skinny Jeans

Chapter 23

**AN:** I CHANGED MY PEN NAME TO WINGS ON MY SOUL SO DON'T BE FREAKED OUT IF SOMEONE YOU DON'T KNOW IS ON ALERT OR FAVORITE AUTHORS OR SOMETHING! AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT! 

_READ!_

**BPOV**

"How about this one?" Rosalie asks, holding up a yellow cardigan. 

"Eh," I sigh. We were now at Macy's, and Rosalie was holding up practically everything in the store seeing if I liked it. I rarely did.

"This one?" She repeated, now holding a red baby doll shirt with black buttons on the front.

"It's okay," I said. "It'd look good on you though."

She smiled. "It'd look good on you too, if you'd just _try it on._" She said jokingly.

She flipped through the clothes on the rack beside her, still keen on having me look.

"OH!" She exclaimed. "These are adorable!" 

She held up a pair of dark skinny jeans with a glossy red belt tied against them. 

I actually liked them.

"Aren't they?" She turned towards me.

"They aren't adorable," I said, and her face dropped. "They're hot!" 

Her face re-lifted as she laughed at my joke, and sighed relief at my final satisfaction.

"Try them on!" She urged me, practically thrusting the jeans into my arms.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice," I laughed, and she rolled her eyes playfully.

"No, you don't."

I went into the dressing room and slipped off the nice yet worn jeans I currently had on, and slipped on the black skinny jeans. I must admit when I had them on, and the belt also, I really liked them. They fit nicely, and were tight, but I could still move in them, and could totally see myself wearing them all the time. 

I left my stuff inside the dressing room, and stepped outside quickly to show Rosalie how the jeans looked on me. She had told me I had to show her.

I walked out and immediately saw her sitting in a chair, fidgeting with her hair, twirling the blonde locks around her fingers.

She obviously didn't notice I had come out, so I made a model pose.

"So?" I asked, getting her attention.

She looked up, and went, "OH! Bella they look gorgeous!" She clapped her hands excitedly and stood up next to me to examine them closer.

She nodded as if in approval, and moved back a distance to look further away again.

"Oh my gosh!" She yelled really loud.

"Do they look _that_ good?" I mumbled, looking down at the jeans.

She shook her head no, seeming to be at a loss for words.

"Do they look that _bad_?" I repeated.

"Oh my gosh!" She repeated really loud, and she suddenly had her arms spread out, as if ready for a hug. I was very confused at this, and kept my arms down. I think maybe _she_ should try the jeans on if she likes them this much.

But then she ran right past me with her arms still spread and squealed in excitement. I heard two giggles, and quickly turned around. 

When I did, Rosalie was hugging a short, spiky black haired, gorgeous woman and they were both jumping up and down excitedly. 

"ALICE!" Screamed Rosalie, the two of them finally pulling apart. "I can't believe you're here! Why didn't you call to tell me you were coming?"

Alice laughed and said, "I wanted to surprise you!" I could already tell Alice was very bubbly.

Rosalie went "OH!" And turned back towards me.

"So this is Bella?" Alice said, in a surprised way.

How did she know my name? More importantly, why did she sound surprised?

"I'm Bella," I stupidly announced, and reached out my hand.

Alice put her tiny wrist gently into mine and shook it. 

"I'm Alice," She said, happily. "Edward's younger sister."

**AN: Hehe. Kinda cliffy. Pics of the clothes are in my profile, so CHECK 'EM OUT!**

_**AND REVIEW!**_


	24. Hardy's Burger

**Chapter 24**

**BPOV**

"Edward's sister?" I gasped. I was shocked that she would come like this, unexpectedly, and be so willingly introduced to me.

"Yep!" She exclaimed, eying my jeans. "Like the jeans by the way."

"Thanks," I mumbled, not sure if she even heard me.

But she did-and replied, "Your welcome! You should totally buy them!"

Rosalie nodded in agreement. "I told her she looked hot in them." 

"You really think so?"

"Yep." They said in unison. 

So I decided, along with them, that they jeans were hot and I went checked the price tag.

"Seventy bucks!" I cried out, shoving the price tag in Rosalie and Alice's face.

"Well, aren't they worth it?" Rosalie laughed.

"Rose, I don't have that kind of money." I said, sadly.

Her face turned serious. "I can spare twenty bucks," She said.

"I'll throw in ten!" Alice yelped.

"Aw. You guys don't have to do that." I said, even though half of me just wanted to accept the money and buy the jeans with it.

"No really!" Rose continued. "There's just one condition."

"What?" I asked her, now curious.

"I get to wear them for Eddy!" She squealed. Alice punched her in the arm playfully and grinned.

"I guess I have no choice then," I muttered, as Rosalie and Alice digged through their purses in search of their money.

Alice pulled out a ten and handed it over to me. "Thanks." I said shyly, and she smiled. "No biggie."

Rose pulled out a twenty seconds later and handed it over too."Thanks," I repeated. 

"You guys are so nice." I said. "You really didn't have to."

"We know," Alice chirped. "But what are friends for, right?"

I smiled. I couldn't help wondering though, how Alice and I could be friends after knowing each other for about fifteen minutes. Even being friends with Rose after a week of knowing each other seemed a stretch.

I paid for the pants and we walked out of the store and out of the mall. 

"So," Alice started. "I heard you guys already ate, but I'm starving."

She laughed.

"We could swing by Hardy's or something," Rosalie laughed along.

But Alice evidently liked this idea. "Fine with me!" She said.

So we got into the car and drove down the road to Hardy's. Alice got a hamburger and Pepsi with curly fries, which Rose and I stole from. Then Alice's phone rang.

She looked on the front to see who it was. 

"Jasper," She whispered, flipping it open.

"Hey baby," She said into the phone. I was confused about who Jasper was so I turned to Rosalie and mouthed, 'Who is Jasper?' She smiled as Alice continued chatting to the side and mouthed back, 'Alice's Husband.'

If I had listened for a few more minutes, I would have eventually caught onto this. The way Alice talked to Jasper; you could tell she really loved him. She would always listen to him before she spoke, and kept on calling him cute pet names like baby and sweetheart. 

When she was done, she put the cell phone back into her pocket and announced,

"Jasper and Edward want to meet Rose and me," She said, throwing a glance at me. 

"But they said Bella could come along. At least-Jasper did. But I'm sure Edward will be too. I mean, why wouldn't he be?" She kind of looked at me strange then, like she knew something that she thought she could hold against me, something very secretive.

"It's fine, if the four of you just want to hang out, I can go home," I said, not wanting to intrude, but even more, not wanting to see Edward. 

"Don't be silly," Rose replied. "You're always welcome to join us."

She smiled and turned back to Alice. "So where are we meeting them anyways?" She wondered aloud.

"They said there was this great new dance place downtown that we should check out. They're having cheap dance lessons for the next three days, so Jasper called in and signed us up."

"Okay," Rose said excitedly. "Sounds like fun!"

"Are you going to come Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, sure." I mumbled out the words.

The only thing I couldn't help wondering was who I was going to dance with.

**AN: I know, short, but now that it's **_**SPRING BREAK**_**, I will be hopefully writing longer chapters. I just haven't had much time lately. **

**SO REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THINK MIGHT HAPPEN!**


	25. Slow Dancing

**Chapter 25**

**AN: ANOTHER NAME CHANGE! I KNOW! I SHOULD JUST PICK ONE!**

**Rosalie's POV**

When Alice, Bella, and I pulled up to the dance studio named Dan's Dance, the first person who greeted us was Dan himself.

"Hola! Newcomers I presume!" We knew this was Dan because of his tacky orange name tag with DAN written in cursive pink letters across it. He had on a frilly pink dance shirt, black tap shoes and tight black pants. He had curly brown hair and glasses, and he was about Bella's height.

We were all looking at him in total shock-and I could tell by the expression on Alice's face that she was going to kill Jasper.

**Alice's POV**

I was so going to kill Jasper.

**Rosalie's POV **

We spotted Jasper and Edward across the almost empty dance floor, chatting and laughing.

"So, we'll have to get you lovely ladies paired up, won't we?" Dan said excitedly.

I interjected. "We already have partners. Over there." I pointed over to where the guys were talking, and Dan laughed.

"Oh! Those handsome fellows? I should have known some gorgeous gals like you would have gorgeous hubbies! But it seems that there are only two of them and three of you…Does the extra need a partner?"

I didn't feel the need to tell him which one of us it was that was without a partner; it was none of his business. So I just said, "No, I think we'll be fine."

"Alrighty then!" He said, and waved us over to them, adding, "The lesson will begin in 10 minutes!"

We walked over to where Edward and Jasper were still laughing, and the first thing Alice did when we got over there was slap Jasper playfully on the arm.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed, noticing us come in and turning to her with a shocked expression.

"What was that for?" He continued.

"You didn't tell me the dance instructor was a freak!" Alice announced in a loud whisper.

"Hey! It was the only cheap place in town that we could go to without creating a membership account or being bombarded by professionals!"

Alice took this as an unacceptable excuse.

"I still don't like it!" She whined.

Edward laughed heartedly and I went to stand beside him and place my arm through his.

Alice and Jasper started arguing about if the whole idea of us dancing was even a good idea, but pretty soon they were laughing at themselves and each other playfully.

"I need to use the restroom," I announced, and reluctantly slipped my arm out of Edwards.

I left our group, and left an awkward looking Bella and Edward to talk amongst themselves.

**Alice's POV**

As soon as Rosalie left, I knew trouble would arise. If what I had seen in my vision of Bella and Edward had already happened, then things between them had to be weird, and Rose leaving them alone together would probably be very strange for them both.

I was about to start friendly conversation among all of us, so they wouldn't feel strange, (Bella looked especially uncomfortable), when Dan the Dance Instructor decided to walk over and invade.

"Oh! Now it's time to pair up! I can tell that you two are together," He mentioned, directed at me and Jasper, who were now holding hands, "But you two look a bit uncomfortable!" He shoved a look of judgment at Bella and Edward.

The four of us were dumbfounded.

"No they're not-" I started, but Dan ignored me and continued.

"It's perfectly fine, couples sometimes feel uncomfortable starting dance - actually, it is quite common."

He sort of pushed Bella, who was about two feet away from Edward, right beside him, and smiled.

"That's more like it!" He admired his work.

"Dan, they're not-" I tried again, but he wouldn't let me talk.

"Young lady, I think the two of them are perfectly fine with talking for themselves, and not having you speak for them. They do have mouths you know."

He said it in a bit of a mean tone, but then when he was finished, smiled, and walked away.

Edward and Bella immediately separated, and both looked embarrassed to death.

But, just then Dan announced we would be starting, and we now would pair up.

Rosalie wasn't back from the bathroom yet.

Hesitantly, I grabbed Jasper and pulled him with me onto the dance floor. He too, noticed Rosalie wasn't back yet, and threw a worried look at Edward and Bella.

From my place on the dance floor, I saw Edward sweetly reach out his hand and say something to Bella, she put her hand in his, and they moved swiftly to a spot on the floor.

"As you all know," Dan started, "There will be three sessions to this class. Each day we will learn a new dance, and today, we will be learning to Slow Dance."

Everyone put their hands around their partner, and I watched Bella and Edward intently.

They seemed to be doing fine, so I turned to Jasper.

He smiled. "You always were terrible at slow dancing," He said, with a huge grin now. "Remember our wedding?"

UGH. Yes I remembered. I had taken a week of lessons trying to learn slow dancing, which happened to be Jasper's favorite kind of dance, and I had failed miserably. He could dance it extremely well, and at our wedding, I danced pathetic next to him. I could hardly believe myself.

Now I laughed. "Yes, how could I forget?" I had grown better though, after the wedding, Jasper insisted that I take _another_ class, but that this time he would take it with me.

Just then Rosalie emerged from the bathroom, only to see Bella and her husband dancing together; and I wasn't going to lie, it looked like they were enjoying it.

Dan hurried up to Rose, and put a hand on her back.

"Everyone else is paired up, so…I guess you'll have to dance with me!" He said.

Everyone could hear what he was saying, because the only other noise in the room was the soft tango music playing.

Rosalie gave Dan a doubtful look. "I would like to dance with my husband." She stated.

I had known Rose for a long time, ever since her and Eddy had started dating in high school. She was normally very nice, and considerate, but I knew the one thing that she was easily infected by was jealousy. It wasn't hard for her to get jealous, but it was hard for her to get over whatever it was she was jealous about.

And if the expression on her face was any indication, she was extremely jealous now.

I couldn't half blame her though. Edward and Bella looked pretty rapped into each other.

"And who is your husband?" Dan asked her, curiously.

Rose just pointed to Edward.

"Well, that's ridiculous!" Dan said, shaking his head. "He's with the woman he's dancing with!"

'Oh crap' was all I could think from here on out.

"No, he is my husband." Rosalie repeated.

"No, he is her husband." Dan argued.

Sometimes, I wish gay men would realize they don't know what they're talking about.

At this point, Rosalie was furious. She marched over to Edward and Bella, and separated them.

"May I interrupt?" She said, kind of snottily. Bella and Edward both looked astounded, but Bella peacefully backed off, and let Rosalie take her place.

Dan marched over. "This is unacceptable!" He yelled. By now, the entire room had stopped dancing, and was staring and Rosalie, Bella, Edward, and Dan.

"What?" Rosalie asked. "That I want to dance with my husband?"

"Him and-" He stopped for a moment and asked Bella her name. She told him quietly, and her continued. "Him and Bella were already dancing together! You can't just come and rip them apart! Dance does not care for excuses like jealousy!"

Rose was _heated_ now. Everyone who knew Rose well enough, like Edward, Jasper and me knew that the only thing that got to her more than jealousy was someone telling her she was _being_ jealous.

"I am _**NOT**_ jealous!" Rose exclaimed, now pulled away from Edward, and standing furiously right in front of Dan.

Dan chuckled. "Not jealous?! I don't know if I've ever seen anyone more jealous in my entire life!!"

Rosalie looked now like she needed to be in a mental institution she was so angry.

And maybe she _was_ crazy, because the next thing she did was shove her arm forcefully into Dan's face, causing his glasses to break and fall to the floor, and her to start shed tears and run from the building.

A couple seconds later, we heard a car pull quickly out of the parking lot, and heard skid marks being made on the pavement.

**AN: I really like this chapter, so REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!**

**ALSO: HAPPY EASTER!!**


	26. Regrets

**Chapter 26**

**Emmett's POV**

"Another one," I directed at the bartender, shoving my glass towards him. I had gone back to the bar, and was now sipping mugs of beer.

I just couldn't believe myself. How could I punch Edward? He was sure to tell Rosalie who was sure to tell Bella, who was sure to beat me for it. Even though my main purpose for punching him was to get to Bella in the first place, I had been having big doubts about what I had done.

The bartender slid another mug down the bar towards me, and I noticed an attractive blonde with big….earrings…..looking at me.

She smiled and waved cutely, and I smiled back, probably looking retarded though, because I was completely drunk. Again.

"Well, hello pretty lady," I said stupidly. And I slid over to the barstool beside her.

She was unaccompanied, and sipping a martini.

"What's your name?" I asked her, muttering a bit.

"Melinda." She said seductively, twirling a thick lock of blonde hair around her manicured finger.

She stared at me all the while.

"Yours?" She asked me.

"Em…Emm…Emmett. Emmett. I'm Emmett." I reached over to shake hands with her. She took it and shook.

When I pulled away though, to take another sip, I could have sworn I saw her wipe her hands on her see-through white slacks.

"You married?" I asked her, when I was done sipping.

"No….You?"

I had forgotten to put on my wedding band this morning, so it was lying on the bathroom counter. Taking this as an open opportunity, I lied.

"No, no. Not hitched."

She smiled and exhaled excitedly at my answer and grabbed my beer mug.

I was mad at her for taking it until I saw her take a huge gulp from the same place my lips had just been.

When she was done sipping, she set the mug back on the bar counter, and said, "You want to get out of here?"

I was shocked at how fast things were moving along, but I was about to say yes.

About to, until I saw a crying Rosalie stomp into the bar, take a seat at an empty booth, and bury her head in her arms sobbing.

**AN: I know, it is **_**VERY**_** short, but I had no idea what I could make Emmett be doing at the bar, because I didn't want him doing anything **_**extremely**_** crazy. **

**Anyhoo, REVIEW! Hey, that rhymed **

**I want to know your thoughts on what might happen next…….**


	27. Confession & Comfort

**Chapter 27**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I was busy ;) Not like that you perverts!**

**Rosalie's POV**

I now had endless tears streaming down my face. I had totally overreacted, and now there was no undoing it. I didn't know where else I could go where Edward, Alice or anyone else might look for me, so I went to the one place I never normally would. A bar.

When I pulled up to it, I could tell from the outside that it was a small, husky bar, and when I lugged open the heavy scarlet front door, I immediately smelt cigarettes and beer. I could probably use a beer right now.

The inside was almost empty, except for a few couples drunkenly dancing, and a few miscreants sitting bar-side.

I was such a mess, all I did was slump down at the first empty booth I saw, and bury my sobbing head into my arms.

I would have kept my head buried all night, if it weren't for a gentle yet firm hand lain on my back, that made me look up.

I first saw blue eyes, and brown hair, and recognized the man as Emmett.

"Emmett?" I mumbled out, surprised to see him here.

"What's wrong?" Was all he said. I could tell he was drunk because he could barely talk and his breath smelt horrible, but right now I could care less.

"Nothing." I breathed.

"Tell me." He persuaded. And I guess there was something about him, something trusting or some comfort I felt, that I decided there would be no harm in telling him, so I did.

After my long explanation, he had a confused/shocked look on his face and just said, "Wow. Don't you think you overreacted a bit?"

Normally, I might be mad at someone saying this, but this time I knew I had, and I had to accept it.

"I know, and now everyone is mad at me, and everyone probably thinks I am crazy. I don't know what to do."

"I don't think you're crazy." Emmett smiled at me and put his pointer finger up, as if to tell me to hold on.

He got up from his place across from me in the booth, and went over to the bar. He talked to the bartender for a second, and in another second, he was walking back over to me with two mugs of beer in his hands.

"Need some comfort?" He joked, and slid a mug down the table, and it stopped right in front of me.

He slid the other one in front of himself, and slid back into the booth. I could tell that that was probably about his fifth one this evening, but I didn't have enough confidence or energy to say anything about it. Besides, I had a feeling that in about an hour that would be how I would be acting.

I chugged down the whole mug as Emmett took slow sips, and when I practically slammed down the empty mug on the table in front of me, he gave me an apprehensive stare.

"Feel better?" He smiled. I didn't know if his question was hypothetically asked or not, but I answered anyways.

"Yes, I actually think I do."

And that's how, and hour later, I was drunkenly riding in the passengers seat of his car, driving to the nearest hotel.

**

* * *

**

**ALSO TAKE MY POLL ON MY PROFILE I WOULD REEEEALLY LIKE TO KNOW EVERYONE'S OPINION!!**

**A/N: I KNOW IT IS REALLY CLIFFY!! REVIEW PLEASE! **


	28. Witness Papers

**Chapter 28**

**Bella's POV**

WOW. Had Rosalie really just done what I think she did? Or am I dreaming?

"Bella, I'm so sorry for that, Rosalie can get very jealous sometimes," Edward tried to comfort me.

Apparently I was not dreaming.

Even Edward though, looked as if he were in total shock.

"That's just not like Rose," Alice muttered. The three of us and Jasper were now sitting down at a table in the corner of the dance studio, waiting on Dan to come back with the papers.

He was making us sign some sort of paper that said we had witnessed what Rosalie did, and that if we tried to run for it, he would just get our license plate numbers and get the cops to track us down. We decided that we were already in enough trouble, so we would just stay and sign them.

A second later he stumbled over to our table and almost tripped, because he couldn't see. He didn't have his glasses on because they were totally smashed, and it's not like he had any extras with him.

He laid the papers down on the table in front of us with one hand, while the other rested over his hurt eye. Rosalie had evidently hit him more on one side of the face than the other, and we could start to see a black eye forming.

The papers said that we had all witnessed it, and I felt uneasy as I signed my name at the bottom of the paper. So did everyone else and I could tell everyone, including myself, wanted to get out of there quickly, and search for Rosalie.

A couple of minutes later, our prayers were answered as Dan dismissed us with a dirty look. Me and Alice, having ridden over in Rose's now missing car, rode in the back seat of Edward's car.

"Where do you think she went?" Jasper asked, not directed at anyone in particular.

"Who knows…" Alice said, as she buckled her seatbelt.

Edward pulled out of the studio parking lot, and drove down the busy street.

"I think we should just go home." He said after we all were sitting in the car for a silent moment.

Alice looked stunned. "And not look for her at all?!" She exclaimed.

"She'll come home eventually." Edward said.

I agreed, and so did Jasper, so it seemed Alice was overruled.

We drove for a good 15 minutes or more until we reached our neighborhood, and Edward dropped me off outside my driveway.

"See you later Bella." Alice said, waving bye to me.

Edward managed a faint smile and Jasper too.

I walked into my house after watching them pull right into their driveway, and went into the house.

I was sort of surprised to receive no answer as I called out "Emmett!" loudly, and I found out he was not home yet.

Who knows where he has gone. Probably a bar. He's been into beer a lot lately.

He drinks it even though he knows I don't approve, and he is constantly trying to convince me that he'll stop, only to have another wild night drinking.

And one of these days, he's going to get himself into a wild night he can't fix.

**A/N: A little foreshadowing maybe? I don't know…. I guess you'll have to wait until I post the next chapter!!**

**Review! Only 15 from 300!! **


	29. Room 713

**Chapter 29**

**A/N: Okay. The moment all, well, most of you have been waiting for is coming. BUT, I am only 14 years old, so I am certainly NOT going to get that descriptive. Even though I like to read that kind of stuff, I can't write it. Sorry, but I did the best I could.**

**Emmett's POV**

"We need a room." I told the young woman at the counter of the hotel.

She looked at me strange. I was now holding hands with Rose. I had dragged her out here from the car, and she needed some sort of comfort, so I took her hand. She instantly seemed better when I took it, and believe me, I didn't mind taking it.

"Will this be an overnight stay?" The lady eyed Rose.

"Probably." I replied. Just give us a room already.

"Room 713."

I grabbed the key she slid onto the counter, slammed down some money, and dragged Rose behind me; our hands still intertwined as bolted up to the room.

I didn't even bother with the car. I would get it in the morning. Right now I needed something that would take my mind off my troubles, and onto my pleasures.

I quickly unlocked the door, and we stared around the hotel room.

There was a queen sized bed, a T.V., and a bathroom. All I did was pull onto the interstate and go to the first hotel I saw, so I didn't really expect it to be nice.

I laid Rose down on the bed, and her purse, which had been in her other hand this whole time, fell to the floor.

"Should we?" She murmured, but I silenced her by putting my cold, hard, beer stained lips onto hers.

Her question didn't matter anymore; we were both drunk as hell, and were acting on impulse and pleasure.

We continued kissing deeply, but she still tried. "I-"

That was the last thing she got out of her mouth for a while. Or should I say, the last word.

Pretty soon, her shirt, my shirt, her pants, and my pants were lying on the floor in a heap.

"I don't think we should," She said, panting heavily.

"Too far now," I replied, making a trail of kisses from her cheek to her collarbone.

"What about-" She started, but I stopped her by shoving my tongue into her mouth, and then, when I came up, finished her thoughts.

"They'll be fine."

Honestly, me thinking Bella and Edward would be 'fine' was the last thing I was thinking. In fact, I thought they would probably divorce us. But it was just too much, laying on-top of this beautiful, almost naked woman, to stop now.

A couple minutes later, and we were both _stripped_.

"I like your outfit," I teased, nibbling at her ear.

She gave a faint giggle, and licked my ear since it was right in her face, and I was nibbling at hers anyway.

"Should we?" This time, it was me who asked the question.

"We should." She huffed. It seemed that our feelings had traded places, and now I was the one doubting, and she was the one being reckless and having fun.

Pretty soon we were both having fun, in many different ways. I traced circles around her belly button with my tongue, and she bit at my hair. I massaged her toes, and she scratched at my back fiercely.

After a while of playful antics, I decided to take the next step.

"Ready?" I asked, positioning myself on-top of her.

"Ready." She breathed.

**A/N: **

**I am enormously happy with the number of reviews I have, but I have 106 people on alert, which means they are reading this. So shouldn't I get 106 reviews for a chapter??**

**The most reviews I have for a chapter is 19. 19 reviews, but 106 people on alert?**

**What happened to the other 87 people?? **

**Are your fingers broken??**

**I wrote it for you to enjoy, so I think I deserve a review from you!!**

**SO REVIEW!! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZE!**


	30. Accusations

**Chapter 30**

**A/N: Thank you guys for finally reviewing! Still not 106, but I am totally satisfied. Thank you!**** It made me so happy! :)**

**Bella's POV**

I went to bed last night, thinking Emmett might come home in the middle of the night drunken, miserable, and maybe even sorry for being so hateful to me.

Instead, I got a peaceful sleep, and he ended up coming home at noon the next day.

I had no idea where he'd been, and was definitely keen on finding out. So the first thing I did when he walked in the door, not caring about the massive hangover he probably had, was interrogate him.

"Where on Earth have you been?!" I screamed at him, as he flung the door open and threw his coat and car keys on the nearby kitchen counter.

"Why does it matter?!" He crudely posed back.

"It matters because I am your wife, and I have the right to know where you've been!!" I retort. "Whose house did you stay at overnight?"

"Who said I slept at anyone's house?" He asked.

Now I was getting ideas. Lord knows the kinds of things he could have done last night.

"Then where did you stay?"

"At a hotel."

"Alone?"

"Yes alone! What kind of things do you suspect me of?"

It's like he can read me like a book.

"Nothing, just making sure." I try.

But he's not having it.

"You thought I slept with someone. Didn't you?!" He asked now a little mad.

I didn't answer, but just looked down at the ground.

"You did!" He accused me. "How could you?!"

I continued to say nothing, and stare at my feet while he lectured me. I felt like a little girl getting scolded by her parents, but too afraid of them to say anything.

He continued, "I may be mad at you, and you may have done wrong, but I would never do that!"

He tried to make his voice sound assuring, but I wasn't fully convinced. Still, I didn't know if he actually _would_ do something like that. For the most part, I didn't think he would, and I had known him for a long time. On the other hand, he had been drinking.

"Me? Do wrong? What on Earth did _**I**_ do?" I decided to speak.

"Well first of all, assuming that I slept with someone." He said.

"That's it?"

"No."

"Then what else are you accusing me of?!" I said, unnecessarily loud.

"You were spending too much time with Edward of course!!"

I was STUNNED. _This_ was what he was so mad at me for? _This_ was what I had done wrong? What was _WRONG_ with him?? Either he gets jealous really easily, or the beer is getting to his head.

"Are you serious?!" I yelled.

"Perfectly!" He yelled back. "You were hanging out with him all day, when you could have been spending time with….oh I dunno…..ME! NOT SOMEONE YOU JUST MET!"

He was out of his mind.

"I was just being friendly to our new neighbors, it's not like I slept with him!"

"What does that mean?!" He asked, in a strange investigating tone, as if he thought I had some hidden meaning behind what I said.

"What does what mean?" I asked back.

"'It's not like I slept with him!'" He mimicked me. "You're bringing it back to me aren't you? You still think I slept with someone!"

"That's not at all what I was trying to say!" I argued.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant what I said; I was just being friendly to him."

"What is your definition of 'friendly'??"

I rolled my eyes as I said, "We are _SO_ not having this argument."

"What argument?"

"EMMETT!" I yelled at him. "SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU ARE TOTALLY OVERREACTING! I AM SORRY IF YOU THINK THAT I WAS ACCUSING YOU OF SLEEPING WITH SOMEONE, I WASN'T. BUT I SURELY DON'T THINK I WAS BEING TOO FRIENDLY WITH EDWARD, AND I AM GOING TO CONTINUE TO BE FRIENDS WITH HIM, NO MATTER HOW OR IF YOU APROVE!"

Emmett looked completely shocked that I would dare yell at him like this.

"I'm going to bed." He said, and stomped up the stairs, grabbing his car keys and coat back from the counter on the way.

He kind of gave me a dirty look, and I ignored it, hoping his bad mood would soon pass. I was trying to convince myself that it was just the beer doing it to him, but I wasn't so sure.

I laid down on the couch, and stared at the blank white ceiling.

I don't think I had ever yelled like that at him our whole marriage, and maybe that was a bad thing. Maybe spouses need to have arguments now and again. And maybe this one would just be an argument soon forgotten, never held against each other. And maybe not.

**A/N: THEIR FIRST HUGE ARGUMENT! OH MY GOSH! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!...**

_**REVIEW and tell me your thoughts PLEEEEEEEEEEEZE!**_


	31. The Pink Plus

**Chapter 31**

**Jasper's POV**

Soap Opera. News. Soap Opera. Cartoons. Cooking.

There was nothing good on T.V.

I was being forced to watch it though, considering Alice was in the guest room, furious at Edward for not wanting to look for Rosalie, while Edward was out on the front porch, downing a Pepsi and staring blankly at the street, I guess waiting for Rose to come home.

Cartoons. Clothes. Infomercial. News.

Football. Ahhh, finally something worth watching.

I watched it for a few minutes, before Alice came stomping out of the guest bedroom, right around the corner from where I was in the living room.

"Is she back yet?" She asked me, anxiously.

"Nope, if she was, you would be the first to know."

She sat down on the leather couch beside me, and laid her small head on my shoulder. I muted football and laid the hand that was used for the remote seconds earlier on her back.

"She's fine." I assured Alice.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked, still obviously not convinced.

She turned her head so I was looking down, directly in her eyes.

"She's fine." I repeated.

She gave a faint, faint smile, and put her head back down how it was seconds before.

Just then Edward came through the door, and sat a safe distance from us, in the seat beside the window.

"Any action?" He asked me, pertaining to the football game.

"I just turned it on." I replied. "How about you?"

"With what?" He tried to play around, but he knew what I was talking about.

"You know what." I said. He still acted oblivious, so I said, "Rose!"

Alice's head was still down, but I saw her sneak a quick glance at Edward.

"Nothing."

There was a long silence, and I knew both of them were probably thinking about all of the horrible things that could have happened to her.

"She's fine, and you both know it." I assured them both.

Edward made a small groan and Alice snuggled closer into me.

And just then Alice went into vision mode.

**Alice's POV**

I was in vision mode. I saw Rose, in what looked to be the upstairs bathroom of the house. She was just finishing from using the restroom, and I saw her open the door when she was done to reveal me slouching against the wall anxiously.

_Well_, I said. _What's the turnout?_

Rosalie pulled a long, white, narrow stick from behind her back, and waved it in the air in front of me.

She answered my question by walking over to me, and showing me a tiny pink plus sign on the stick.

_AH!_ I shouted as I hugged her quickly.

As I pulled back, I noticed she seemed uncomfortable at this news, and I asked her why.

She seemed to put on a fake smile then, and said, _Nothing_.

I could tell whatever was bothering her wasn't nothing, but I kept my mouth closed.

_I can't believe it!!_ I yelled, and she smiled again, but this one seemed to have real feeling behind it.

_Me either_, she sighed.

And that's when I came out of vision mode.

**A/N: Mwahahaha! I know I'm evil!!**

**Review and tell me what you think the vision was about!!**


	32. Glass against the door

**Chapter 32**

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is pretty much a filler chapter, so it's kind of boring, but I tried to make it interesting!! ;) Hope I succeeded!**

**Jasper's POV**

Alice was done with her vision, and was sitting on the couch with the blankest look on her face.

I could tell she was confused, so I rubbed her back and said, "What happened?"

She came out of her daze, and looked at Edward.

He looked back at her, unsure to what he did, and probably wondering also what the vision was about.

"So?" I repeated.

"It was uh-"She seemed completely stunned by whatever she saw. "It was….Rose. She was coming home. She should be here soon."

Then she got up from her place on the couch and slouched back into the guest bedroom.

"What was that all about?" Edward asked, obviously also confused about Alice's reaction to her vision.

"I don't know if that WAS her vision…" I mumbled loud enough for him to hear, but mostly to myself.

Either way, Edward and I continued sitting, talking, and thinking for 20 minutes before Rosalie finally came home.

At that point, Edward did the thing any typical husband/wife would do after their spouse was missing for a whole night.

Investigate them.

"Where on earth have you been?" Edward asked. I could tell he was trying to keep a good temper about this whole situation, but his facial expression showed his anger.

"Out." Rosalie replied.

"Out where?"

There was a long pause in which Rosalie looked down at her feet, then looked back up and gave Edward a resentful stare.

"If you must know," She finally admitted, "I was at a bar."

Edward's face turned a bit red with anger now, and he said, "A bar?" as if he couldn't believe it.

"Yes, a bar," Rosalie repeated. "You heard me right."

Edward was silent so Rosalie continued, trying to explain herself.

"I just – I felt awful after what I did. I totally overreacted and I acted on impulse – I was so foolish. I wanted to go somewhere I knew you would never expect me to be at, and somewhere I could get away from it all and clear my head."

"Clear _your_ head?" Edward looked up, mad. "Clear _your_ head when everyone here is sitting around worrying about where you are and what's happened to you?"

Rose looked ashamed. "I didn't know – "

Edward cut her off. "You didn't know what? That your actions would have consequences? That I would be angry with you? That you would have to explain yourself?"

Rose glanced at me, and I saw her eyes fill with water.

"I'm sorry." She said bluntly, and ran from the room, tears spilling from her eyes and running down the sides of her face.

**Alice's POV**

I had heard the whole thing. I had an empty glass used earlier for water up against the bedroom door, with my ear next to it, and I had heard the entire argument.

So I wasn't surprised to hear Rose run, crying, up the stairs to her room and Jasper whisper to Edward, "Nice going."

I smirked in spite of my husband and gave Rose a few minutes of sobbing, after which, sneaking out of the guest bedroom and upstairs and into her and Edwards.

I found her balled up on the bed; head on the pillows and holding her knees close to her chest. She was sobbing quietly, and when I came in I saw her quickly put her hand up to her eyes, and try to hide the tears from me.

I went to sit on the bed beside her and rubbed her back.

"Its okay sweetie, we all make mistakes," I tried to comfort her.

She didn't say anything so I continued.

"He'll get over it," I said, referring to Edward.

She finally looked up. "You really think so?" She asked, quietly.

"I do."

She slowly sat up in the bed and heartily said to me, "Thanks Alice."

I smiled. "You're always welcome."

Now I decided it was time to break to her the news, because let's face it, it had to come out sooner or later. And normally the sooner, the better.

"I have something I need to tell you." I eased into it.

She nodded and said, "You can tell me anything."

I felt reassured as she said this and decided it was best to just come out and tell her. It had to be said, and I, the only one knowing it, was the only one who could say it. I would say it slow, so the blow would be less harsh, and soft and sweet, so she would know it was coming from someone who she could always trust. And after telling her, I would assure her I would always be there for her. After making all of these decisions, I just went ahead and said it.

"Rose," I felt coming from my lips, "You're pregnant."

**A/N: HAHAHA! I KNOW I'M EVIL! HEHEHE! CLIFFY! MWAHAHA!**

**Also my friend xtwilightxluvx has written a very original Fanfiction that I encourage you all to read. (Please read it!) If you need to know how to get there, she's on my favorite authors on my profile so just click on her from there! Please give her story a chance!**

**REVIEWZ MAKE THE WORLD TURN! WELL NOT REALLY….BUT THEY MAKE ME SMILE! SO GET ON IT!!**


	33. Revealing the Pregnancy

**Chapter 33**

**Alice's POV**

"What did you just say?" Rosalie asked me.

I took another deep breath and repeated it. "You're pregnant."

She didn't say anything, so I softly said, "Rose, I know this must come as a shock-" But it was no use, she was curled back up on the bed and whimpering all over again.

"Rose," I sighed.

"This can't be happening." She muttered through the tears.

"Maybe I'm wrong," I suggested.

Then I thought about what Jasper had told me. "I've been wrong before."

I pulled her up and she was actually sitting now, reluctantly staying put.

"Listen to me." I tried. "Whether I'm right or wrong, everything is going to be fine! Why _shouldn't_ you want a baby? Babies are miracles! You know Jasper and I have decided we might want a kid soon, and I'm sure you and Edward would be more than good parents."

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You really think so?" She asked me.

I smiled. "I _know_ so."

"But – But – there's…just one thing…." She said, slowly and hesitantly, while wiping her mascara tears from her eyes.

She looked down at the black smudges on her fingers quickly, and then back at me.

"Promise you won't tell a soul." She told me.

"I promise."

She took a deep breath. "Are you sure you want to know?"

I rolled my eyes at the typical Rose - doubtful. "I'm sure."

"Really?"

"Rose! Just tell me!" I sort of laughed but in a sort of annoyed way too.

I knew that whatever it was, the more she doubted telling me, the more likely she was to not tell me at all. And that if she weren't to tell me, she would just become guiltier and all her emotion would just build up inside her. That she needed to get it off of her chest.

She sighed heavily and looked me right in the eye.

"If, and I do say IF," She started, "I am pregnant, I….I cannot be sure that Edward's the father."

I was startled. "Why not? He's the only one you've slept with!"

She looked back down again.

"He's _not_ the only one you've slept with?!" I practically screamed.

She looked back up in a hurried manner. "Keep it down, for goodness sakes!"

"How can you possibly expect me to 'keep it down' when you're practically telling me that you've cheated on my brother!?"

I felt sort of bad for saying this on his behalf, considering what I had envisioned happening between him and Bella. But I couldn't be sure that hadn't happened yet and even if it had, it certainly wasn't up to par with what Rosalie had done!

She burst into tears all over again.

"I'm sorry!" She sobbed with her face buried in the pillow.

I sighed hard and slow. I laid a hand on her back and rubbed her back to try and make her feel better, even though she should certainly not be the one hurt.

"How could you?" I asked softly.

She sniffled. "I don't know." She sat up once more. "I was drunk and mad and lonely…"

I interrupted her. "Lonely? Why? Has Edward not been treating you well?"

"No! No! He's been treating me fine, it's just…….he's been treating Bella better."

"Bella?" I already knew of his relationship with Bella, but I was acting like I was oblivious. "What have they done that makes you jealous?"

"I'm not jealous!" Rosalie pouted. "I'm just…..jealous…."

I tried very hard to hold back a laugh, but it somehow escaped.

"It's not funny!" Rose pouted some more, but lightened up and laughed at herself.

"We're getting way off subject!" I chuckled.

I redeemed my seriousness. "Who was it that you slept with anyway?"

She blushed and put her hands covering her eyes for a second, as if in shame, and then looked at me.

"Emmett."

**A/N: Another cliffy! Well, sort of… **

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but to be completely honest, I am getting sort of bored with the story. Actually, I have being doing some SERIOUS thinking, AND have concluded…………I am willing to accept Beta's to help me finish the rest of the story! I have in my mind the basic scheme of where things are headed, but I need a Beta to help me fill in all the DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA between! So – I am to accept willing one, maybe even two, who knows, we'll see. **

**And none of my personal friends can try, because I get your opinions anyways!! Lol. **

**Okay, so, with that LONG A/N being said, REVIEW! **

_**And message me if you want to Beta!**_


	34. What Now?

**Chapter 34**

**Rosalie's POV**

"Emmett!?" Alice yelled loudly, and again I shushed her.

"At least TRY to keep it down!" I said.

"Out of all people, you choose Emmett!" She repeats.

"I didn't choose him!" I defended myself. "He was just – there! I was sitting alone at a booth when he came over to me. I didn't just pick him up! He came to me first!"

I knew this was a lame excuse, but it was the only one I had.

"So since when does someone walking over to you suggest that you should sleep together?" Alice sarcastically asked me.

I was at a loss for words so I just sat there quietly.

Alice took a deep breath and sighed. She sat in an armchair in the corner of the room, and put her hands to her face.

"What now?" She asked me.

"I could check."

"Check what?"

I reluctantly answered, "To see if I am - pregnant."

She pulled her hands from her face and looked at me hard.

"Then what? If you are, are we going to keep it a secret?"

This was the part that I got the most confused about too, so I answered with a simple, "I don't know." Because it was the truth. I loved Edward, but lately I had been experiencing feelings for Emmett. I guess the same way Bella was having feelings for my husband, I was having feelings for hers. And I didn't have control over it. It was just - happening.

"Well," Alice said, "I guess you should go check to see if you are."

Which is why five minutes later I was stumbling out of the bathroom with a plastic stick test in my hand, staring down at the tiny pink plus that would change my entire life.

When I showed it to Alice, she just screamed, "Ah! This is great!"

And when I looked at her skeptically, she tried, "No really!"

I looked back down at the pink, and said, "Should I tell him?"

Alice redeemed her seriousness and said, "You should do what you think is best. I'm not going to tell you to lie, but I'm not going to tell you to tell the truth and then be at blame for the outcome."

I understood her feelings, and tried to decide on my own as she walked from the room and left me alone.

I sat on the edge of Edward and I's bed, after throwing the pregnancy test in the bathroom trashcan, and sat there and thought about what I should do.

If I told Edward, he would most definitely be mad at me. He got mad at me for staying out a night, even when I told him I was alone at a hotel. So telling him I WASN'T alone, actually quite the opposite, might not run over well with him. Plus, I already lied to him, and he wasn't very fond of lying. So for now, telling _him_ was a definite NO.

But what if I told Emmett? Well, he wouldn't be happy either. His relationship with Bella is already on the rocks, and if I revealed my pregnancy, they were sure to be over. Plus – he would probably tell Bella, and she would most definitely tell Edward. And if it's bad enough that he finds out at all, its even worse that it would be even worse if it were from Bella.

Of course, I always had the option of lying and not telling anyone (besides Alice.) I could get an abortion and wear clothes that made me look really fat until then. Or I could say I was visiting my parents and leave town for a bit so no one would know. But I don't know if I could do that morally, keeping the pregnancy from Edward and Emmett is bad enough.

But do I even WANT an abortion? If it's Edwards's baby, I most certainly would want to keep it. But you don't find out until the baby is born who's DNA it has. And I haven't slept with Edward in…..well a while. So there's a 99 percent chance it isn't his. And a 99 percent chance it IS Emmett's. So if it were Emmett's, what would I do with it? Raise it with Edward anyways, if he can somehow forgive me? Give it up to an orphanage? Or maybe, and like I said I have a pretty strong feeling it is Emmett's, would I want to raise it with him? Could I really leave Edward?

The whole idea of a pregnancy was a complete and upmost disastrous thought.

I left the bed side with my head full of worries, and went downstairs to find Edward and Jasper exactly where I had left them, with the exception of Alice's head on Jaspers shoulder while she watched the Shopping Network.

She looked worried as I came in, probably wandering if I was going to reveal my news. I shook my head no slightly to her, and I must have been right, because she suddenly looked more calm.

She turned her head away but then right back again as Jasper said, "Edward and I have been talking," He started, throwing a glance at Edward who was staring at the floor.

"And we have decided that we forgive you. You didn't do anything wrong, except maybe punch Dan."

He laughed as he changed his mind. "Actually, you didn't do anything wrong."

Everyone laughed; even Edward and I went over to him and sat beside him.

"I'm sorry." I said.

Edward looked at me and said, "It's okay."

Jasper cleared his throat and continued talking, except this time to Alice. "Edward and I are going out golfing for a while."

Alice just stared at him. "Aren't you going to ask Rose and me if we want to go?" She asked sarcastically.

Jasper narrowed his eyes. "Would you two _lovely_ ladies care to join us?" He said.

I gave Alice a look that said no, but I already knew she was just asking him to say this for laughs anyways.

Alice looked back at Jasper and shrugged her shoulders. "Not really." She said, and we all laughed again.

**A/N: Hey you guys! Review!**

**And by the way, ****Amber is a Jaspers Girl**** is my new Beta!**

**The next chapter is going to be MAJOR so tell me what you think will happen!**


	35. Found Out

**Chapter 35**

**Edward's POV**

"Well, we're going to go get ready." I said, referring to Jasper and I.

Rosalie was now sitting beside me in the chair and I had heartily forgiven her for what she had done. It's not like she had done anything _extremely_ bad, at least, that's what she tried to assure me. She said she had just slept at a hotel, ALONE, and how could I stay mad at her for that?

I gave her a quick peck on the cheek while I got up from my chair and hustled upstairs to my bedroom, Jasper trailing close behind, after giving Alice a playful kiss.

I opened my closet. A quarter of it was mine, and three quarters of it was Rose's. I didn't mind though, she had way more clothes than me anyways. And I would rather have her clothes hung up in my closet space rather than spread all over the house, or worse, in my bathroom.

I was currently wearing a thin green t-shirt, and a pair of jeans, but you know how those golf places are. I grabbed a pair of plaid shorts, and Jasper did the same.

"Who said you could borrow my clothes?" I joked, and he grinned.

He was about to go in the bathroom, when he stopped abruptly and said, "You need in here?"

I grinned. "No. I can wait."

He closed the door, and I sat on the edge of the bed.

A few minutes later, Jasper opened the door with an exasperated look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He didn't answer, and it wasn't like Jasper to be at a loss for words.

"Jasper?" I repeated. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

After an abrupt silence, he spoke.

"See for yourself," He managed to mumble out, but not in a mean way, while taking a slump down on the bed.

I gave him a very confused look, because I had no idea where to 'see for myself.'

But my confusion was somewhat cleared up when he pointed a weak finger to the bathroom door, as if the source of his shock was there.

I entered the bathroom, only to feel a large gasp of air come out of my mouth.

There was a pregnancy test on the top of the pile of trash filling the trash bin. A tiny pink plus marked the top of it, and it was obviously recently used.

I gasped again, loudly, and stumbled back to sit on the bed beside him.

"Who?" I said.

Jasper gave me a weary look. "How am I supposed to know, man?"

He put his head in his hands and looked up again quickly.

I knew Jasper had been thinking about having kids, but he was one that didn't like things to come as a shock. If it was Alice, he probably would've wished she had told him as soon as she found out. I knew that he wouldn't be this upset about her being pregnant, because they had been thinking about this happening anyways.

And that was what worried me. I knew Alice. She was my little sister. We had grown up side by side, and knew mostly everything about each other. And because of this, I knew she wouldn't keep something like this from Jasper. From anyone she loved. If Alice had found out she was pregnant, ten minutes later she'd be on the phone with our parents spilling the news.

Rosalie, on the other hand, I hadn't known as long. And I didn't know what to expect from her in a situation like this. I would have _wanted_ her to tell me, but that didn't secure the fact that she would. For all I know, she could have other secrets that she hasn't told me about.

But**,** even more, I needed to know how **I** felt about it. Did I _want_ her to be pregnant? Did I _want_ kids with her? Did I _want_ to know what I wanted?

Well, the first two questions right now, were a no. I loved Rosalie, but my feelings for Bella lately had been affecting our relationship, and I don't know if I'm ready for as big a step as kids with Rose. Sure, we had been married for a while, but parenthood was something else, and something at this point in time I wasn't ready for.

"Well," I directed at Jasper, "There's only one way to find out."

And with that, we headed downstairs to make our attack.

**A/N: Okay! Sorry I took so long to update, but I hope you still enjoyed it. **

**Next Chapter: The confrontation! Mwahaha! What WILL happen?! Review on your thoughts!!**

**Reviews are love!**


	36. Confrontation

**Chapter 36**

**A/N: I know what you're thinking! My updates are getting very spaced out, I know! I've just been ultra busy lately, with school and other things I'm involved in, but I will be updating every week! I won't wait a month like **_**some**_** people I know (cough, cough, **_**Stephanie**_**.) Now read! And review when you're done!**

**Rosalie's POV**

Alice had turned on America's Next Top Model, and was describing her favorite contestant to me.

"She's just so naturally beautiful, don't you think?" She asked me, with her head cocked to the side.

I probably would have responded with a nod or an "of course", if it weren't for Jasper and Edward hurrying down the stairs.

At first I thought that they had already finished getting ready, but then doubted it when I realized they had only been gone for a matter of about three minutes, and that they didn't even look ready.

"What's up?" Alice turned and asked Jasper when she too noticed their entrance.

Both the guys looked worried and even a little mad.

Edward was the first to speak. "Well?" He said. "Who is it?"

Alice nor I had any idea what he was talking about, so we stared at them blankly until Jasper spoke.

"You heard him. Who?"

Alice turned her head towards me in a confused state and I shook my head to the side in an "I don't understand" manner.

Alice spoke after turning back around.

"We don't know what you're talking about."

Normally I would have objected to someone speaking on my behalf, but Alice had my emotions spot on this time, so I wasn't one to interject.

Edward reached an arm around his back and pulled out from behind it something that I never wanted to see again.

"We're talking about this," He said, now with a bit of an angry tone in his voice.

Alice whipped her head around to face me quickly and mouthed, "I thought you got rid of that!"

I felt like I wanted to scream, but kept myself together and mouthed back, "I did!"

"Well obviously not!" She said aloud.

Her making noise aloud made me look at Edward and his expression.

He looked weary, curious, and anxious. I felt bad, knowing the confusion and dislike he must feel toward me right now.

Jasper and he obviously didn't know who's the pregnancy test was, but I had a pretty good feeling Alice wasn't going to accept responsibility this time.

It was time to come out and be honest with not only them, but myself.

"Well?" Edward repeated.

I raised my hand slowly and instantly felt like a school girl waiting to be called on in class.

Edward looked utterly stunned. "You?" He said in a whisper, probably because that was all he could manage with his shock.

Jasper, on the other hand, was FULL of relief. He sunk down on the couch beside Alice and said, "oh my gosh" exhaustedly.

Alice rubbed his back as he leaned forward and put his head on his hands which were rested on his knees. He looked back up at her and said, "I thought it was you."

Alice, in all of this drama, somehow managed a smile and said, "I would never keep things like that from you."

Jasper bent over and gave her a peck on the cheek and then said, "Good."

Then he cleared his throat. "WELL. I do think that Alice and I should go to the guest room and unpack! Don't you think so honey?" He directed at her.

"I agree." She said, keeping a calm expression.

But as she walked from the room, hand in hand with Jasper, I saw she somewhat felt for me because she made a puppy dog face and mouthed, "Sorry!"

After they were gone I was left alone with Edward, who was now sunk down in a chair by the unlit fireplace.

"Why couldn't you just tell me?" He asked, turning my way.

There was a small silence, in which I fumbled with my fingers for a second, but then said, "I was scared."

He looked at me incredulously.

"Scared?"

"Yes." I mumbled quietly. "Scared you'd be disappointed in me, scared you'd be mad at me, hurt with me."

He chuckled falsely. "Why would I be disappointed, mad, or hurt with you?"

I didn't have an answer so gave him room to say something else, and he took full opportunity.

"Do you think I don't want kids?"

I stared him right in the eye.

"Do you?" I asked him. "With me?"

He squinted at me. "With you? Of course. Who else would I want kids with?"

I stayed quiet while my words hit him with full meaning.

"You don't mean – surely you can't mean – Rosalie!" He raised his voice. "How can you think that?"

I lowered my head while saying, "Well you're always with her."

"They just moved here!" He argued. "How can I always be with her?!"

"Fine," I said, changing my mind, "You've always been with her since she got here."

My change of words didn't help much as he got up from his chair and came over to stand in front of me. I stood up as well so I could be on the same level with him.

"I have NOT always been with her," He said. "I may have been with her a couple of times, but Bella's a nice girl! And just because I hang out with her doesn't mean I want to have her kids!"

I looked down, I guess even ashamed that I had mentioned such a thing, because I was starting to regret even bringing it up.

"Besides," he continued, with a bit of a smirk, "Don't think I haven't seen the way you look at Emmett."

"The way I what?!" I say, surprised.

"You heard me fine." He replies. "The way you look at Emmett."

"Like the way I look at any other person?" I ask.

"No. With more….affection…than you would look at the average person with."

I was STUNNED at this. I may have looked at Emmett in an attracted way, because yes, he was good looking. But I didn't look at him with more affection.

It made me so mad he said this in fact, I walked right from my current position in front of him, and right out the door. I hopped in my car, and started driving down the street.

And he must not have cared, because he didn't even try to stop me.

**A/N: Okay! Remember what I said! Review! **


	37. Suspicions

**A/N: Ok guys. Here's the deal. I had internet access at my house, but lately my mom's money income has...not been good. So, she had to cut the internet. And the phone. (I don't really care about the phone though, I have a cell.) But I DO care about the internet!! And now I have to come to the local library to update!! And I can only come to the library when I am with my dad (divorced parents) and I only see him like 3 times a week. Plus half of the time he doesn't want to come. So. In conclusion to my effortless rambling-I will only update very scarcely. I am SO SORRY you guys!! This is hard on me too!! But I will try to update every chance I get. Also my laptop broke, (clumsy, clumsy me) so for the time being I have to write my whole chapter on Fanfic instead of uploading a document. THIS SUCKS!! (Sigh...) ****So anyways, I will shut the freak up now and let you read!! Enjoy!! PM me if you have any questions!!****Bella's POV (Haven't had it in FOREVER. Seriously. Go back and check.)**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**Bella's POV**

Emmett had been sleeping for hours after he'd gotten home. First he'd taken a quick shower, but nothing else. He'd hopped right into bed, trying to get over the hangover he wouldn't have if he wasn't such an idiot.

I, on the other hand, had been doing housework most of the day. I cleaned the kitchen, bathrooms, and even managed to find time to clean out expired food in the refridgerator. After that, I had found a couple of extra minutes to flip through the never ending T.V. channels, but found nothing that really captured my interest.

So I decided to go out.

Car keys - check. Money - check. Cell phone - check. A companion to go out with - ok, so maybe I didn't have that last one.

I walked outside into broad daytime. Strolling towards my car, I found that the slight breeze was a bit chilly, and from the look of the clouds it might even rain. I decided quickly to go back inside to grab a very light jacket. At least - I was going to. That is, until I heard someone shout my name from across the street.

"Bella!" The voice said.

I whipped my head back around and found myself staring at Edward and Rosalie's front porch. Edward was there, and he had his hand over his eyes, covering them from the sun so he could get a better look at me. I tried out a fake smile and waved. He waved back.

He actually waved me over.

I didn't know what to do know. I was sort of uncertain about me and Edward's...relationship at this point. Considering what had happened with Rose, and the akward time after our passionate kiss, I didn't know his feelings toward me anymore. Not that I did in the first place, but now I was even more confused.

I walked slowly across the street, with thousands of thoughts streaming through my mind.

As I reached him, I noticed he didn't look like he was in the BEST mood. He looked worn out and tired, and like he just wanted to sleep for the rest of the day. But he looked suprisingly happy to see me.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him.

He looked up at me after noticing my entrance. "Yeah. Fine. What have you been up to?"

I smiled. "Oh. You know. Nothing much. Except for Emmett staying out all night last night - drunk."

He looked at me funny then. "Emmett?"

"Yeah."

"That's funny. Rose was out all night last night too. And she came back with a hangover."

I started to see what he was thinking, but assured him he was wrong. "No, no." I said. "Emmett swore to me that he spent the night at a hotel. Alone."

He gave me an unconvinced look as he said slowly, "That's what Rose said."

I winced. "Hold on. Let me get this straight. Rose was out all night last night and she came home this morning with a hangover, saying she had spent the night alone at a hotel?"

Edward flinched. "Correct."

"Do you think?" I started, but then suddenly stopped.

He looked at me incrediculously. "No!" He said, almost shouting.

"Nah," I agreed wearily, but still considering the HUGE possibility. "But it COULD have happened..."

"Do you really think Rose that irresponsible?" He questioned me.

"Of course not!" I defended myself. "But I'm accussing my own husband too for Pete's sake!"

Edward sighed tiredly and slumped down a little further in his seat.

"Rose is pregnant." He said suddenly. And his voice was calm, as if it was such a normal and general statement.

"What?" I asked, thinking I'd misheard.

"Rose is pregnant." He repeated.

There was a short, akward silence, but then I said, "Well, congratulations."

He looked right at me. "Thanks." Then he looked away, down at his feet. "But do you really think I'm - "

"Edward!" I interrupted. "We JUST talked about this. It did NOT happen. I thought we both agreed on that."

"I know..." He mumbled.

He changed the subject. "So where were you on your way to?"

"Oh, I was just gonna go out for a while. Maybe get some lunch. I just need a break from the house." I said.

"Care if I join you?" He asked.

I looked at him and his caramel brown eyes. "Not at all."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are love! But not a creepy kind of love! So review!**


	38. Talking

**

* * *

Chapter 38**

**Edward's POV**

So I had taken the risk of upsetting Rosalie by going out with Bella. So what? Rose was already mad at me, and I wasn't exactly in the best of moods with her either. Therefore, I decided to just go out with Bella and at least try to have some fun.

"Ready?" Bella asked, as I grabbed my wallet and stuffed it in my back jeans pocket.

"Yeah," I replied, exhasted and ready to escape from this house.

"So where are we going?" I wondered as I led her out the door first and then locked up behind her.

"Uh...I hadn't really planned that far ahead, actually," She admitted.

I thought of a good place that we could go and both enjoy that would allow us to take a break from all this craziness.

"How about...well. Nevermind." I knew my suggestion might be stretching it.

"What?!" She asked, curious to know what I had in mind.

"No, you'll never agree," I continued, figuring if I convinced her she wouldn't like it, she would probably go just to go against what I predicted.

"Please tell me?" She begged.

I gave in. "Well...I've always wanted to go skydiving, and I've never been before. So I was wondering, maybe we could go today??" I put on a sweet, innocent face.

She looked surprised. "You don't think I'd be up for something like that?" She asked with a cocky smile.

Now it was my turn to be surprised. "I dunno. I guess I just assumed that you wouldn't because Rose would never do that sort of stuff with me, and most girls wouldn't."

Now she had a huge grin spread across her face. "Good thing I'm not most girls." And with that she hopped into the passenger's side of the car and buckled her seat belt.

I was still standing outside, in front of the car, like an idiot. But after a minute I realized that that was, in a weird way, a yes.

I smiled, climbed in the car, started up the engine, and pulled out of the driveway.

As we were driving along, I noticed Bella staring at me. I - for some reason - didn't feel uncomfortable or anything, although anyone else would be.

But after a while, I did want to know what she was staring at, or rather why she was staring at it, so I turned towards her for a couple of seconds and said, "What?" with a small grin.

She laughed. "Nothing."

"Something." I argued.

She sighed. "It's just...How do you stay so...calm?"

I gave her a confused look.

"What I mean," She continued, "Is with everything going on, one might think you would be a little...well...down in the dumps."

I turned to her briefly again. "What do you mean 'everything going on'?"

"Well, you have strange new neighbors living across the street from you, your little sister and brother-in-law are staying over, and oh yeah, you just found out your wife is pregnant and was going to keep it from you."

"I don't know for certain if she was going to keep it from me," I defended for Rose, even though I was still confused about what to believe.

"Well, I guess she could of told you..." She muttered.

"You don't think she would have?" I asked, curious.

"It's not that...it's just...I know women. Heck, I AM a woman. And if Rose was pregnant and she knew for certain that the baby was a product of her marriage to you, why would she hide the fact?" There was a short silence. "However." She resumed. "If the father was someone...else...she wouldn't want people to know, now would she?"

I looked at her in disbelief. "You sure do seem calm when convicting your husband of cheating."

She scratched at her scalp and looked down, sighing. After a moment though, she looked back up at me.

"I know. I just don't know why." She actually looked partly ashamed with herself after saying this.

I took a deep breath.

"I guess we're both just tangled up in a mess. I mean - you haven't had it easy since your stay here either."

She cocked her head to the side, curious.

"Well," I continued, "Rose got mad at you for something ridiculous, Emmett got mad at you for something even more ridiculous, got mad, came over to my house briefly, stayed out the rest of the night, and then came back to your house the next morning with a major hangover and attitude problem."

"Wait - what?!" Bella said, stunned. "What did you just say?! Emmett came over to your house?!"

**

* * *

**

A/N: Ok. I know I know, I shouldn't have, but I have started a new story, and I encourage ALL OF YOU to read it!! I like it very much, maybe even more than this one, I think it has better actual writing in it. Better...wording. Anyways, I would REALLY REALLY appreciate it if you guys at least went and read the first chap. If you don't like it, I won't make you read it or anything. But I am very...oh...turned on...lol...by this story, and I think if you tried it, you would be too!! So go to my profile page, look on my stories, find it, (it's called "10 Reasons To Hate Men") and CLICK!! Luv you all!!


End file.
